Malchik Gay
by Christine-Core
Summary: "Y... ¿Que tal si tu amigo del cual estas enamorada no es tan gay del todo?, al menos tal vez ... ¿bisexual? ,¿Hinata, tendrás alguna oportunidad con el? y ¿ Que de su pareja sentimental? ..." Occ, UA, Lemon, BISEX NARUHINASASU!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**"Y... ¿Que tal si tu amigo del cual estas enamorada no es tan gay del todo?, al menos tal vez ... ¿bisexual? ,¿Hinata, tendrás alguna oportunidad con el? y ¿ Que de su pareja sentimental? ..."**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Para Hinata cada vez era más difícil estar al lado de Naruto. Cada toque, cada roce, cada encuentro... era muy imposible estar tan cerca y no recordar aquella noche.

Habían bebido, era sábado por de madrugada y habían entrado a su departamento con dificultad en el salón. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salían a ese tipo de eventos, pero el vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de ella era una buena ocasión para recordar los viejos tiempos.

No fueron capaces de llegar a sus habitaciones así que se dejaron caer uno encima del otro en el sofá.

Riendo Hinata se quitó aquellos molestos tacones y le tiró por un poco de manta dejando a Naruto, que solo se había sacado la chaqueta, medio destapado y él, gruñó, volvió a tirar de ella mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaban cara a cara.

No tardaron en llegar al acuerdo de juntarse más y eso provocó que Hinata se diese cuenta de que a su amigo se le marcaba una prominencia en su ingle.

A ella siempre le había gustado su amigo así que, aprovechando la ocasión y gracias a que la bebida le ayudaba a desinhibirse, después de asegurarse de que su vista no la traicionaba, se atrevió a acercar sus labios a los del rubio.

Apenas fue un leve roce, pero este lo desencadenó todo. De repente la manta dejó de importar y cayó al suelo mientras Naruto, un poco torpe, volvía a juntar los labios.

Esta vez no fue un simple roce, Hinata dejó los labios lo suficientemente abiertos como para que la lengua de Naruto pudiese entrar.

La mano de él no tardo en colarse bajo el vestido negro de ella y rozar la braguitas que ella tenía puestas.

Con un dedo las apartó un poco y rozó su sexo, notando lo húmeda que estaba.

Sacó la mano y con un poco de destreza se deshizo del vestido que hizo compañía a la manta en el suelo.

Con rapidez se quitó los pantalones y la colocó en su regazo de forma que sus sexos solo estuvieron separados por dos finas telas.

Entonces la agarró debajo de los muslos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y así se dirigieron, tambaleándose un poco a la habitación más cercana, a la de él.

Rápidamente se tumbaron en la cama y torpemente continuaron desvistiéndose.

Cuando acabaron Naruto se tumbó encima de ella y buscó con la mano dirigió su dura verga al coño de Hinata que estaba más que preparado para recibir aquella visita.

Una vez él estaba del todo metido en ella empezó a moverse rápidamente. La chica rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas mientras intentaba acallar las voces de su interior.

Hinata sabía que aquello solo era causa del alcohol, ella nunca gustaría a Naruto porque sus gustos eran diferentes, pero eso no evitó que al sentir como la verga de su amigo entraba y salía de ella de manera un poco brusca rozando su clítoris en el proceso provocasen que se corriese como pocas veces se había corrido.

-Uhmmm N-Naruto!.- grito como nunca antes lo habia hecho en una acabada.

-Si, como me ... aprietas Hina.- gruño el rubio embistiendo mas rapido, adentrándose mas en ella.

Naruto no tardó mucho más que ella en correrse. Las contracciones en aquel coño y las uñas clavadas en su espalda no le dieron otra opción. Cuando acabó de vaciar su leche se desplomó encima de ella y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Ella no lo quitó de encima y esa noche se durmió con la virilidad de él media flácida en su interior.

_Habia dormido tan bien esa noche!._

La mañana siguiente él le dijo a Hinata que lo sentía, después de eso la había intentado ignorar pero no era fácil cuando vivían en la misma casa. Él siempre había tenido claro que quería a los hombres. De hecho Hinata era la primera mujer con la que se había acostado y le preocupaba lo mucho que le había gustado.

_Ha decir verdad... le habia fascinado._

Por otra parte estaba su novio, Sasuke. Naruto nunca había sido bueno ocultando las cosas y no podía evitar pensar que pasaría cuando se lo contase.

Días después Hinata se alegró, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba embarazada. Le gustaría tener con ella a un Naruto en miniatura pero en aquel momento quizás no era lo mas apropiado.

Primero tendría que hacerle ver a su amigo, que, al menos, era bisexual. O eso intentaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola, aqui les dejo otro fic que habia borrado, espero que les guste a las personas que no lo han leido, poco a poco ire subiendo los caps para poder seguir con el que tengo pendiente de la propuesta indecorosa.**

**Merezco algun review? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

El celular de Naruto sonó en el bolsillo de su dueño. Los papeles con los que este estaba trabajando cayeron al suelo.

Era un mensaje de texto. Sasuke quería ir a un cine conservador uno lejos de ojos curiosos tenia una reputación que cuidar pero necesitaba de su novio y se aseguraba de que esta vez Naruto no le plantease ninguna otra excusa.

Naruto ya llevaba varios días intentando evitar a Sasuke, recordando constantemente lo sucedido con su amiga Hinata.

Le desconcertaba que le hubiese gustado tanto, se suponía que era gay ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué deseaba tanto que se volviese a repetir aquella noche?

Consultó la hora con el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de recoger y de regresar a casa. Si se daba prisa podría prepararse para su cita con Sasuke antes de que Hinata volviese a casa.

* * *

Hinata llegó a casa y escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Naruto. Miró el reloj y supuso que había salido antes del trabajo, ventajas que da el ser jefe.

Dejó las bolsas que traía en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a hacer su parte de las tareas domésticas. Cuando acabo, decidió tomarse una ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos después de un día de trabajo. Enjabonó el cabello mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía últimamente.

El trabajo cada vez la agotaba más. Le agobiaba no tener tiempo libre para ella.

Por otra parte no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel...

**—**_"Lo siento, pero estaba borracho"._ **—**de Naruto.

Le dolía que el rubio le hubiese dicho que lo sentía, pues ella había disfrutado cada segundo de aquella noche. Solo el recuerdo de sus manos por su piel hacía que su temperatura corporal se levase unos grados.

Colocó una mano sobre su seno y apretó su pezón, que ya estaba duro como una piedra. Colocó la otra mano en el otro seno y repitió la acción.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras imaginaba que eran las manos de Naruto las que realizaban aquella caricia íntima.

Dejó resbalar su mano derecha por su abdomen mientras continuaba acariciándose su pezón con la izquierda. Cerró los ojos e imaginó la mano de Naruto descender y descender hasta encontrarse con su monte de venus, donde acarició sus rizos arregladitos y rizados por la humedad de la ducha.

Sintiendo e imaginando que la mano masculina abría cuidadosamente los labios vaginales para poder rozar el clítoris de Hinata, arrancándole a la chica un pequeño gemido de placer.

Las yemas del índice y el pulgar presionaron el delicado botón mientras que la otra mano seguía atormentando sus senos.

Hinata se imaginó que era la boca de Naruto la que lamía y atormentaba su pezón erecto mientras ejercía mayor presión sobre su clítoris.

Tras unos minutos de agradable fantasía Hinata dejó escapar un prolongado gemido de placer mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha pues las piernas le temblaban. Dejó que su espalda se deslizase hasta que se sentó y dejó que el agua continuase cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras la figura de Naruto se desvanecía de su mente.

El agua fría la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente cerró la ducha y se enroscó en una toalla.

* * *

Naruto estaba buscando la cartera en su cuarto cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Masculló por lo bajo al comprender que Hinata estaba en casa.

Continuó buscando lo que necesitaba para la cita de aquella noche hasta que al final lo encontró todo y se metió en el baño.

Se desvistió y se metió debajo de la ducha.

Mientras se bañaba escuchó que la ducha del baño contiguo, el de Hinata, se abría.

Intentó no pensar en su sexy cuerpo desnudo a apenas dos metros de él, pero fue imposible y al poco rato ya estaba recordando todo lo que había hecho aquella noche.

Gruñó cuando se imaginó un gemido de los labios de Hinata. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, agarró su verga y empezó a acariciarla mientras intentaba recordar cada detalle de aquella noche.

_Sus ojos perlados_

_Su mirada intensa_

_Sus labios besándolo y __llamándolo_

_Su cuerpo juntándose con el suyo y ..._

De repente escuchó otro gemido y esta vez estuvo seguro de que no se lo había imaginado. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y escuchó atentamente, más excitado aún de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces escuchó varios gemidos provenientes del otro baño. Cerró los ajos y se concentró en aquellos sonidos mientras continuaba masturbándose.

No tardó mucho en escuchar un gemido mucho más alto y duradero que los demás y supo que Hinata se estaba corriendo. Él no tardó mucho más y se corrió contra la pared de la ducha, donde el agua borraba rápidamente las evidencias de aquella travesura.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí la continuación, gracias a las personas que quieren la conti y los que pasan por aquí a leerme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

**MAJO PEREZ, este cap es para ti, espero que te guste mucho.**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**.**_

**_._**

_No tardó mucho en escuchar un gemido mucho más alto y duradero que los demás y supo que Hinata se estaba corriendo. Él no tardó mucho más y se corrió contra la pared de la ducha, donde el agua borraba rápidamente las evidencias de aquella travesura..._

Naruto no aguanto más, salió al escuchar a su amiga acabar en el baño, y el aún seguía excitado. Amarro su toalla alrededor de su cintura, tratando de no recordar a su esbelta y hermosa compañera de cuarto que tenía, debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

El celular vibro fuerte, era su novio mandándole un mensaje de seguro.

Se puso su camisa color azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos, y sus calzoncillos, pero no hallaba en ningún lado sus pantalones.

—Diablos!.— Maldijo algo fuerte.— Ah, aquí están.

Bufo con serenidad, al encontrar sus prendas faltantes.

Necesitaba salir del departamento o si no, si no tomaría de nuevo a Hinata. Pero la tentación de la puerta abierta de ella lo sedujo...

* * *

En la otra habitación, Hinata se humectaba su piel con la crema que ella usaba para su cuerpo después del pequeño y espectacular orgasmo que se dio pensando en Naruto. Que por cierto seguramente cuando se duchaba el debió de irse... Por su puesto con su novio. Eso inevitablemente la puso triste, el pensar que su amigo, le dio una de las mejores noches de su vida había sido una equivocación. Dejo caer su toalla para seguir humectándose su cuerpo sin darse cuenta que unos ojos conocidos la observaban sin pudor alguno.

Ya más relajada iba a tomar su bata para descansar en su cama...

—... No puedo más.—Hinata voltio de inmediato hacia aquella ronca e excitante voz. Puesto que ella ya yacia en la cama desnuda con el rubio encima.

—Na-Naruto.— La beso entonces, un beso fogoso y necesitado. Se separaron para tomar aire y el ataco su cuello, tomándolo y oliendo su perfumado perfume característico de ella.— Na-Naruto.— susurro en un gemido bajito apretándolo mas a su cuerpo sintiendo su dureza de nueva cuenta en contra de su vientre, lo necesitaban ambos, porque ambos se deseaban.

—mmm Hinata, me-me pones mu-mucho.— Se separó de ella, para desnudarse y estar a la par. Cuando por fin lo estuvo Hinata no le dio tregua y le lamio su nuez.—Agg! Hinata.— La tumbo y de una estocada entro en ella. Condón? la cabeza no cabía para pensar en malditos e innecesarios condones cuando lo que quería era sumergirse en ella, en su amiga, en su amante.

Ambos gimieron con candencia, Hinata vio sus ojos y el acaricio su cara con ternura, su instinto básico ese que le pedía penetrarla ferozmente como animal se despacio, en vez de eso la tomo despacio graduando el ritmo, tomándola y sintiendo tu estrechez que lo enloquecía, se figo en sus facciones...

—Hermosa.— susurro, y ella sorprendida agarro su cara para poder alcanzar sus labios, un beso al principio lento degustándose del uno al otro, el cual se volvió fogoso, una batalla para luchar quien iba a enroscar su lengua y quien podía explorar aún más, acto seguido las caderas del rubio se movían ya con frenesí intentando entrar en lo más profundo del ser de Hinata.

—Sí, Na-Naruto mmm.— Naruto puso sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de Hinata y se levantó lo necesario para darse más impulso, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba su tonificado cuerpo ya con una fina capa de sudor, recorriéndolo y excitando al rubio aún más, ella con el empuje certero enrosco sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del ojiazul y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar más.

Viéndola con ese goce Naruto opto por besar su cuello y sus pechos que reclamaban atención, nunca había estado con ninguna mujer de esa manera, pero ella le encantaba... le hacía sentir tan bien, un punto de placer más alto incluso podía compararse con lo que siente con Sasuke. Un sentimiento se apodero de el mientras la haca suya y ella se dejaba hacer uno que al principio se asustó y dejo de hacerle el amor a Hina por poco tiempo, ya que después reconoció dicho sentimiento y se puso feliz, se abrazó a ella para culminar y penetrarla con ahínco la cama rechinaba mucho, ella lo miro a los ojos, esos que desde hace tiempo piensa.

—Hinata mmm me vengo!—. Se besaron, y sintieron explotar al mismo tiempo cuando ambos culminaron al acción y respiraban entrecortadamente. Él se dejó caer encima de ella, sintiendo el abrazó y las caricias de ella explorar su espalda y cara. Sonrió y ronroneo por las caricias obtenidas, levanto su mirada hacia ella y con su mano le acaricio sus labios para después tomarlos en un suave beso, el tiempo no cabía en esa habitación.

* * *

En un lugar poco convencional, precisamente en un café un chico de cabellera oscura esperaba a su rubio novio que ya tenía más de 40 minutos de retraso, primeramente pensó que el tráfico fue el problema, después supuso que alguna junta pero Naruto le hubiera llamado para eso, aunque para ser sincero con el mismo el rubio era tan despistado que seguramente olvido hacer, una mueca de disgusto paso por su atractiva cara. No soportaba las impuntualidades y más aún cuando ya tenía tiempo de no verse, y justo hoy cuando podían no se presenta.

Suspiro cansado, y recordó cuantas veces le hiso lo mismo el a Naruto para recobrar una imagen en las empresas Uchihas, el tener su relación a escondidas para si el poder obtener la absoluta dirección de las empresas, su hermano simplemente no quiso tal peso y mejor decidió irse a vivir una vida que pocos conocen, lejos de ojos curiosos que el ahora mismo por ser una persona importante y de renombre estaban al pendiente de el.

Tomo un poco más de su café, para después pedir la cuenta.

Tendría que ir a buscar a Naruto para hablar con él, y saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Primero a su oficina que le quedaba cerca... después a su departamento.

* * *

Después de estar un rato juntos en la cama, ambos se vestían sin dejar de verse. Hinata estaba tanto feliz como sorprendida su rubio compañero no estaba influenciado en el alcohol y no solo eso, no tuvieron una tanda de sexo cualquiera fue algo más y lo sabía. Lo miraba directamente a sus ojos al igual que él, pero después de toda maravilla recordó que el tenia novio, Sasuke que también lo conocía, poco pero lo conocía, y sabía que Naruto lo amaba mucho y se sintió mal y triste, el rubio lo noto de enseguida, parándose junto con ella y alzándole la mirada preocupado.

—¿Que pasa Hina?— pregunto acariciándole la mejilla, lo menos que quería era saber que se arrepentía de entregarse a él.

—Sa-Sasuke...— trago fuerte saliva cuando el dejo de estar con ella y sentarse al borde de la cama, voltio a verlo y ahí estaba agarrándose su cabello algo exasperado, el la miro y voltio al suelo...

—Yo... Yo amo a Sasuke Hinata...—sintió como Hinata empezaba a agarrar sus cosas para irse, pero él fue más rápido para atraparla en sus brazos.—No me mal entiendas Hinata.— le susurraba y besaba en su hombro, a lo que ella voltio para encararlo con sus ojos vidriosos el en cambio la abrazo más fuerte y suspiro.— No me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, ni siquiera la primera vez... porque...— Hinata esperaba articulación alguna del rubio que miraba perdido hacia otra parte, como si supiera que no sabía cómo decirle algo, tener las palabras correctas...

— ¿Porque? Naruto dime.—sentía su agarre alrededor de ella como evitando cualquier escape de ella. Se armó de valor y la encaro.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

**_"Porque estoy enamorado de ti.", "Porque estoy enamorado de ti."_**

No cabía en su ensoñación, tal vez estaba era eso, solo un sueño pero se sentía tan real en sus brazos. Naruto le estaba diciendo esas palabras que ella misma sentía por él.

_—_Yo-yo tam-tambien Naruto, pe-pero pen...—un beso casto en sus labios impidió que siguiera.

—Lamento haberte dicho aquello la vez pasada, pero para mí fue una excusa haberte dicho que fue por el alcohol el haber estado contigo, no era cierto y precisamente hoy me di cuenta.

—Na-Naruto— lo abrazo feliz, olvidándose por completo de lo más importante. Del novio del rubio.

Ambos estaban abrazados de saber que sentían lo mismo, besándose de nueva cuenta cuando escucharon ambos el timbre de la puerta. Animoso como era característico del rubio se ofreció a ver quién era mientras Hina iba detrás de él.

El sonriente abrió la puerta y se sorprendió...

—Sa... Sasuke. — con un demonio, había olvidado su cita con él, al volverse loco por tomar a Hina. No sabía qué hacer. Hinata roja por su aparición mejor opto por ir a la cocina, sin saludar al moreno el cual percibió de inmediato, esa chica rara siempre lo saludaba cuando venía. Dejando atrás ambas reacciones mejor decidió hablar.

—Y qué?, me dejaras pasar o pretendes dejarme afuera todo el día?

Le había dicho un tanto molesto, sentía una aura diferente de Naruto y le resultaba muy sospechosa la actitud se su novio...La de él y la de su compañera de cuarto.

—Claro pasa.

De algo estaba seguro Naruto, y era que Sasuke no era tanto e intuía todo así que, no había otra salida más que la verdad, sobre lo que paso con Hinata y lo que sentía por ella.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí la continuación, gracias a las personas que quieren la conti y los que pasan por aquí a leerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

**MAJO PEREZ, este cap es para ti, espero que te guste mucho.**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

El día era en particular raro yacía entre nubloso como bochornoso y sin idea de lo que deparaba, en una parte podría llover o ser el día mas soleado inexistente. Bueno así como ese día se sentía el aura en la habitación de Naruto. Sasuke había pasado más de media hora sentado en la sala bebiendo una cerveza que amablemente le dio Hinata y por respeto se fue de la casa para que ambos tranquilamente hablaran.

Sasuke miro ya con desespero al rubio al no tener ni idea de cómo iniciar una simple conversación, así que por el enojo del momento prefirió el hablar.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez que es lo que tienes?, ¿por qué no fuiste en donde quedamos?— serio, como es propio del moreno se lo dijo sin más, viendo detalladamente como su rubio compañero intentaba descifrar las palabras, las palabras correctas, lo veía nervioso.

Naruto trago fuerte, y se agarró sus manos, como diablos le confesaría que su corazón latía no solamente por el sino por Hinata también, que habían hecho el amor dos veces, y oh claro habrá muchas más, no podía negarse esa idea de estar a lado de ella, su aroma su piel, su alma, sus ojos...

— ¡¿Y bien?!— Naruto respingo ante de como su mente viajo a otro mundo paralelo, respiro hondo.

—¡Joder!— agarro su cabello, estaba tan nervioso, porque lo amaba, Sasuke es y será siempre su suporte como confesarle tal cosa. Cuando por fin lo miro a sus ojos negros fríos y duros se entristeció posiblemente lo perdería, no quería pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.—Sa..Sa-Sasuke yo. —Miro hacia un lado huyendo de su mirada—Yo...— ya no había escapatoria. Voltio hacia el encarándolo— Te fui infiel.

* * *

Ino su mejor amiga estaba en su puesto arreglando su florería tenía mucho tiempo de sobra ya que era un día de descanso para atender su negocio, arreglando una que otra cosa, y de pronto vio a su amiga Hinata pasar y decidió abrir su puerta para que pasara quedarse a conversar un rato.

—Hina, pero que linda te ves hoy.

Cuando Hinata pasaba por el vecindario, la verdad no espera ver a su mejor amiga, suponía que andaba de descanso, por lo que al verla sonrió.

—Gracias Ino, tu también te ves estupenda.

—Sí, si tú que me tienes olvidada, necesito hablar contigo mujer.

La verdad necesitaba más ella el contarle todo lo ocurrido con Naruto, ya no podías mas con eso, pensó que por haberse acostado con el rubio la primera vez fue un error, no tenía caso hablarlo, pero ahora que ya hubo segunda vez y confesión de sentimientos por ambos, era más que necesario platicarlo, su mirada se llenó de preocupación por que dejo solo a Naruto con Sasuke...

—Yo.. yo también necesito hablar contigo Ino.

Cuando vio esa mirada y el escuchar de sus labios necesitar, sabía que pasaba algo raro o malo, Hinata no era de problemas ni nada parecido así que no había de otra, pondría a ella en primer plano, dejaría que hablara, ella ha estado siempre para todo y era hora de que hiciera lo mismo no por nada era su mejor amiga, aunque se moría de ganas de contarle que Sai por fin le pidió matrimonio después de un año y medio de relación.

—Claro Hinata— puso su mano en su hombro— Sabes que aquí estoy para ti.

Lo supo en el momento que toco su hombro, le estaba indicando que hablaría de sus problemas y le agradeció mucho, ella su mejor amiga a quien quería mucho, la necesitaba, tenía que sacar lo que tenía en su pecho. Y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias.

—Sí, si como sea anda pasa, que tengo te listo y galletitas de mantequilla para acompañar.

Sin más espero, entraron para ir a la parte trasera del negocio donde había una mesita en el jardín del patio.

* * *

Al principio Sasuke detono sorpresa en su mirada, pero de inmediato se tornó como la habitual, fría y calculadora en ningún momento tenía enojo ni mucho menos decepción, solo su mirada no cambiaba, mirando directamente con la del rubio, este ya no la pudo sostener, así que opto por darle otro trago de la cerveza que le había ofrecido Hinata antes de irse...

—Fue con la Hyuga—automáticamente, Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos con la boca abierta por dicha afirmación, no era pregunta, se lo estaba diciendo. Pero así fue como también sus semblante cambio a una de incredulidad con un ceño fruncido, ¿cómo diablos se dio cuenta?. — ¿Como lo se?—Sonrió, para si en ningún momento dejo pasar cada reacción del rubio y cuando noto su sorpresa dio en el clavo cuando se trataba se Hinata con la cual le fue infiel, y cuando su ceño se frunció sabía que había formulado su pregunta con su simple semblante en su cara—Bien te diré, hueles primeramente a ella, sin dejar pasar sus actitudes sospechosas, lo intuí desde el momento que entre y vi sus rostros, ella huyendo de aquí y tú en todo instante nervioso. Fueron predecibles.

Naruto asintió, era ciertas cada palabra dichas por su novio, no negaba que tenía poco de haberle hecho el amor a Hinata hace un par de horas, y sus comportamientos fueron por demás evidentes, y de que con solo pensarlo, en solo pensar en tener de nueva cuenta a Hinata se ponía tan excitado que ni podía controlarlo, mentiría si le dijera que no volvería a pasar por que la verdad es que si quiere que pase, no solo una vez un por un tiempo, realmente quiere tener algo con Hinata, pero el Sasuke Uchiha, su soporte su fuerza y su todo era la persona a quien amaba lo amaba a pesar de amar de igual manera a Hinata y no pudo ni pensar de como seria su vida sin él, de que lo dejara, de perderlo...

—Lo lamento

—Silencio—Y de nueva cuenta lo interrumpió, se dirigió hacia un mueble cerca para poder agarrar una foto de Hinata para verla más a detalle—Y no te culpo, ella es una mujer muy bella, elegante, de buena familia y de un cuerpo espectacular.—La verdad era que no podía estar enojado con el el Naruto Uzumaki quien lo apoyo en todo momento, el que ha estado para el sin importar que sea a escondidas de todos, para no perder una imagen no solo en la sociedad, si no también ante los ojos de su familia y la empresa donde el estaba a cardo, quien era para el para juzgarlo, si él ha estado con tantas mujeres, incluso con las que lo ponen para dar la imagen que tanto esperan, y las que estuvo por necesidad del momento. Pero se había hartado de ellas, todas sin chiste, obsesivas y unas perfectas idiotas al momento de entablar una conversación, en ese momento acerco más la foto y vio Hinata Hyuga ... sonrió de sobre manera, su noviecito sí que tiene un exquisito gusto.

Naruto quedo de piedra al momento de darle la espalda, se preguntaba que estaba pensando el moreno, no quería perderlo pero tampoco a Hinata.

—Sasuke?..

—Quiero compartirla.—Naruto abrió sus ojos, había escuchado bien?, Sasuke sin dejar de ver la foto la dejo de donde la agarro para voltearse con Naurto y decirle con mas determinación—Dije que la quiero compartir. Quiero compartir ese sentimiento que sientes por ella, porque sé que la amas al igual que a mí.

Naurto sintió un sentimiento extraño que no pudo explicar, eso que realmente significaba? que podía tenerlos a los dos?, eso no estaba del todo mal sabiendo los antecedentes del Uchiha siempre supo que gustaba de las mujeres, pero ... Hinata estaría dispuesta entablar una relación de ... tres?.

Dejo salir un suspiro, de todo lo que imagino que podía decirle Sasuke, nunca se le cruzo en su mente el que Sasuke le propusiera tal cosa.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en el amplio sillón, del patio de aquel jardín viendo como las rosas blancas estaban más que preciosas.

—Bien Hina cuéntame ya todo.

Como pudo, inflo sus pulmones para poderse dar impulso de empezar.

—Ok, recuerdas a mi rommie Naruto?

—Si?

—Bueno, y-yo. Yo estoy enamorada de el Ino y...

—Pero es gay amiga olvídalo.

—E-Ese es el punto... yo, el —se sonrojo inevitablemente—Nos hemos acostado Ino... dos veces.

Ino casi se atraganta por el sorbo que le había dado a su te, tosiendo mucho por tal acción,

—Cof -cof, tú y el .. cof cof... qué?

—Ino respira, y trata de tomar un poco de agua.

.

.

Ino había ido por más te, en el momento en que ella le platico todo, simplemente se quedó sin habla. Y no era para más, hacía mucho que ella no salía con alguien, y sabía que le gustaba Naruto pero en el momento que le dijo que habían tenido intimidad dos veces se impacto, pero en ningún momento la reprendió o la hiso sentir mal.

Su mejor amiga la entendía como a nadie.

Miro hacia adentro del negocio y vio que Ino estaba haciendo una llamada. Terminada salió a donde se encontraba.

—Hina, diablos debo irme mi padre llego de un viaje largo y quiere que valla a recogerlo al aeropuerto, como quisiera quedarme para seguir pero amiga no podre.

—No te preocupes Ino—se levantó para agarrar su bolso lista para irse.—Gracias por todo enserio— Fue hacia a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.—Muchas felicidades de nuevo por tu boda con Sai, soy feliz por ustedes.

—Hay Hina, gracias, pero hey cuando deje a mi padre en su casa ire a tu departamento para seguir hablando ok?

—Si claro Ino, te estaré esperando.

Y con otro abrazo se despidieron.

Hinata al salir se llevó la rosa blanca, era su flor preferida y le encantaba su aroma y sobre todo su color.

No pudo dejar de pensar en Naruto. El la amaba y se sentía feliz por ello.

—Hinata?

Al oir su nombre voltio de inmediato, de quien podría tratarse?

—Sa-Sasori.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí la continuación, que les puedo decir espero que les haya gustado... hehehe siempre digo que sere mas rapida en mis actualizaciones pero el trabajo me ha capturado haha les mando un beso a todos... Saludos y dejen review ;) gracias por sus comentarios! Ayudan y animan a seguir.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

**MAJO PEREZ, este cap es para ti, espero que te guste mucho.**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

El encontrar a Sasori, su maestro de arte de la facultad por la ciudad la había sorprendido, quien fuera su primer amor y su primera vez años atrás. Sasori se fue a Francia a seguir sus proyectos y ella se quedó aquí a seguir los suyos.

—¿Cómo estas Hinata?

Ella lo miro y sonrió, aunque tuviese ya los 36 años se veía muy bien, por el hecho de ser un hombre metrosexual le ayudaba mucho a su imagen y a su arte incondicional.

—Bien Sasori y tú que tal, como has estado... Como te fue en Paris?

—Aburrido, nada excitante, pero bien—serio como de costumbre le respondió, particularmente hoy Hinata se veía muy bien, la chica de su clase la más aplicada. Estaba frente a él, pero su ambición por ser el más exitoso escultor fue más intensa que tener una relación con una niña, pero el había vuelto...

Un silencio incomodo inundo en el encuentro... así que Hinata prefirió por despedirse e irse.

—Amm Sasori, deje pendientes en mi casa yo..

—Debes irte, está bien espero que nos podamos ver en otra ocasión si me lo permites.

—Ohh, si claro...amm b-bueno fue un gusto verte adiós.—casi corriendo de allí se fue para su departamento, no era que sintiera algo por Sasori lo sintió que es diferente pero ahora su mundo y vida y el verdadero amor esta en esos ojos azules que conoció en Naruto.

Su Naruto.

* * *

En el departamento Naruto no aguantaba que Hinata volviese, le necesitaba decirle lo que había platicado con Sasuke que por cierto no tenía mucho que se fue, el acepto sin importarle que se acostó con Hinata dos veces y no le importó que estuviese enamorado de ella, y como no estarlo es una mujer excepcional, hermosa, sensual.

Oyo oportunamente como abrían la puerta e imagino que era Hinta, fue rápidamente a recibirla y la vio entrar con una bolsa de panecillos, siempre tenía esa costumbre de traer y darle antes que empezara su "relación".

—Hina mi amor...—la abrazo de inmediato con solo verla pasar el umbral de la puerta.

Ella de inmediato lo abrazo adoraba demasiado a Naruto. Cuando estaba abrazada a el sintió con dulzura su parte el volteo de su cara para poder besarse.

—Hina debo hablar contigo..—le decía Naruto mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello y oreja—... Sobre Sasuke.

Hinata se alejó lo sufriente de el para asentir y escucharlo. El le tomo de la mano para ir al sofá y hablarle de lo que tenía que hacer, pero era tan complicado.

—Dime Naruto... ¿qué paso?

—Bueno veraz, lo tomo bien él está consciente de que te amo... al igual que lo amo a él. —Ella voltio para un lado cuando le dijo lo último a lo que el inmediatamente agarro su cara para que lo mirara de nuevo—Hinata te amo, mucho no tienes idea, no te pongas triste.

—De acuerdo Naruto... pero no entiendo...

—Sasuke quiere tenerte también.

Naruto se lo dijo de golpe, esperando algo alguna reacción, un golpe, una ... total lo que sea... pero solo se le quedo viendo como que analizando la situación...

Hinata en cambio quedo sorprendida por lo dicho, estar en una relación de tres?, eso era demasiado escrupuloso, si de por si el hecho de que Naruto y ella fueran pareja fuese algo complicado, también lo seria con Sasuke... Pero si para eso, si para estar con Naruto tenía que aceptar a Sasuke no lo dudaba, ya que Naruto su rubio quien la veía con preocupación y amor le había robado su ser, alma y en especial su entero corazón.

—Esta... —respiro un poco para sonar segura—Está bien Naruto.

Naruto sonrió de sobremanera y la abrazo, los tendría a ambos y eso lo ponía muy feliz, Sasuke y su Hinata estarían juntos.

— ¿Estas segura Hinata? mi amor no tienes...

Lo beso para que no siguiera hablando más.

—Sí, Naruto te amo... y aprenderé a amar a Sasuke también.

Naruto la volvió a besar por lo dicho era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Y lo mejor aún no comenzaba... ya que lo bueno, lo malo y lo extraordinario le deparaba su futuro. El futuro de los tres.

* * *

Cuando salía de ducharse y tomar un ligero bocadillo, se sintió de lo más relajado. La plática con Naruto no resulto tan mala idea, el compartir a la Hyuga y tener así una mujer para poder acallar a la gente que lo seguía. Solo esperaba que ella decidiera.

Escucho su teléfono celular, era un mensaje. Se dirigió hacia él y vio lo que contenía...

Sonrió de medio lado, Hinata había aceptado la relación con el también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya más de 2 días la relación de aquellos chicos, dispuestos a todo por el ser que amaban o por lo que querían realizar.

Naruto y Hinata desde el momento que se declararon su amor duermen juntos sin dejar de hacer el amor constantemente, en su departamento, Sasuke iba con cierta continuidad al departamento de ambos para platicar y besuquearse con Naruto prometió darles espacio ya seguiría su turno, pero con Hinata iba despacio, ya que sabía el moreno que ella amaba a Naruto al igual que él y era completamente diferente entre amos. Se trataban con cortesía y con respeto hasta ahora.

Era el día en que Sasuke cumpliría sus 30 años y lo festejaría con sus parejas en el antro fuera de la vista de todos que los conocieran, muy limpio, elegante... como era su característico.

El moreno llego al departamento de Naruto y Hinata para encontrarse a la Hyuga muy bella esa noche, pregunto por Naruto y había dicho que fue por unas cosas a la tienda y que regresaría pronto.

El asintió...

—Por cierto!—dijo Hinata de repente a lo que se acercó a él para abrazarlo y el también la abrazo de igual manera—Felicidades Sasuke.—Al oir esas palabras, una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—Gracias Hinata— Al momento de alejarse Sasuke no la dejo ir por completo y la beso, Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por su espalda, ya que Sasuke sabia tremendamente bien, el profundizo el beso y ella le permitió abrir su boca para explorarla escuchando el sonido de la humedad y la chupada de labios que emergieron. Después por necesidad de oxígeno en sus pulmones se separaron viendo Sasuke el dulce sonrojo que días atrás le comento Naruto y concordó con él, era adorable.

—Ya llegue, es hora de irnos!.

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron ella agarrando su bolso y el agarrando las llaves de su auto, se deparaba la noche excitante.

Naruto agarro de la cintura de Hinata para dirigirse al auto y le abrió la puerta delantera de este para que entrara y el estuviera atrás, enseguida Sasuke entro para manejar y dirigirse al antro.

Todos estaban ansiosos, con pulso acelerado, incitándose con miradas, en el trayecto Hinata sintió como la mano de Sasuke empezaba a acariciarla, llegaba hasta tocar sus pantaletas a lo que la dejo sin aliento, y Naruto a cada rato que topaban con un semáforo rojo iba con ella para besarla con frenesí.

Por fin habían llegado al antro, muy espectacular y extravagante e innovador. La música al entrar parecía de lo más genial y bailable. De inmediato se fueron a los privados lujosos del antro exclusivos y ya con bebidas a su disposición.

Hinata no lo dudo y agarro su bebida preferida la piña colada, ambos caballeros tomaron un whisky, tomaron una que otra botana y al pasar las horas la música combinado con el alcohol empezaron a ser mella en sus sentidos.

Al poco tiempo, mientras Hinata tomaba la siguiente bebida que ya con esa era la 3 vio a lado como ambos chicos se besaban mientras bailaban juntamente, un tremendo sonrojo aparición en ella, ciertamente cada vez que los veía en esa situación la excitaba, Naruto apartando un poco a Sasuke tomo de la mano de Hinata para ponerla entre ellos, para bailar junto con ella, besándola tiernamente, ella como de costumbre lo beso de igual manera y bailaba con el hasta que sintió su entrepierna dura y no solo la de el si no la de Sasuke también en su trasero...

—Ohmm —Hinata gimió un poco al sentir ambas virilidades, en ambas partes de su sensible cuerpo. De repente, sintió como las manos de Sasuke juguetonamente se postraron desde su cintura hasta sus senos, y las manos del rubio desde sus cara hasta el trasero de Sasuke, y entre ellos estando en medio ellos se besaron sobándose en ella, fue la escena más candente que veía en el reflejo de la ventana de aquel privado.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa a seguir con el festejo...

El rubio con mucha lujuria aconsejo.

Tanto Hinata y Sasuke no podían están más que de acuerdo.

Continuara...

**Hola aquí la continuación, espero que les guste este cap, jeje gracias por sus comentarios, por tenerme como su autor favorito, su historia favorito eso me hace feliz.**

**Amm no desesperen con la propuesta indecorosa, ando un poco seca con esa historia, tengo ya todo pero el desarrolo del mismo me tiene aaaww un poco frustradas y mas cuando tengo otras dos historias en mente. Un long-fic y un one-shot que puede ser de two-shot. Bueno como sea, espero verlos allá también cuando actualice y publique las nuevas. **

**Gracias ! y perdonen y es cortito pero me gustan que las historias como estan sean mas al grano y cortas y por ende de actualizacion rapida jejejejeeje, saludos un besos a todo y dejen un review. Byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

No cabía duda, era una fresca prometedora y sobre todo excitante noche. Y más cuando un carro aparcado en el estacionamiento del departamento de Naruto y Hinata había una revuelta de pasión, los tres chicos después de la proposición del rubio optaron por abandonar el establecimiento del lugar para ir a su encuentro en la cama. Pero era casi imposible salir de aquel carro.

Saliendo del bar Naruto opto por manejar, y Hinata cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto Sasuke la jaloneo para que se fuera con él en el asiento de atrás a lo cual no opuso resistencia, ruborizada acompaño a Sasuke en el asiento trasero, el alcohol en el cuerpo de Hinata la hacía no ser tan cohibida y dejarse llevar por la situación, Naruto solo escucho como cerraban por fin la puerta y arranco.

Enseguida justo cuando el rubio arranco, Sasuke acorralo a Hina para besarla y tocarla, definitivamente al reconocer cada curva de la chica le parecía demasiado excitante. La vio con su sonrojo y sus ojos destellaban pasión y joder su excitación ya lo estaba matando.

—Apúrate Naruto. —Calmado sin notarse lo desesperado que se sentía le pidió al rubio que acelerase.

Naruto mientras tanto se relamía sus labios con solo ver como Sasuke manoseaba a Hinata y ella dejaba salir pequeños pero tentadores suspiros, tenía razón el moreno tenía que darse prisa pues con solo ver la piel desnuda del pecho de Hinata y lo necesitado que estaba Sasuke su excitación creció en su pantalón.

Hinata con precaución mientras Sasuke le besaba ahora su cuello, lo detallaba y por fin pudo caer en cuenta de que realmente era apuesto.

—Mmm S-Sasuke. — no pudo reprimir ese gemido cuando el moreno metió su mano entre sus piernas, mientras con la lengua le acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja dejando que su cálido aliento le quemase.

—Te deseo... — aclarando con su grave y ronca voz le declaro el moreno, a la pelinegra hacía ya hace tiempo no estaba con una mujer casi dos meses de que no y de verdad la Hyuga lo ponía excitado y duro con solo ver aquellos ojos perla.

Fulminandose en un beso apasioante se dejaron llevar en el deseo tan creciente de ambos. Y notaron la velocidad no solo de sus corazones sino también del vehículo que Nartuto manejaba, no le dieron importancia pues estaban degustándose y explorándose. Lo que sí pudieron notar fue el tremendo frenon que hiso Naruto para de inmediato salir e incorporarse sabe cómo con ellos.

Naruto entro como pudo al asiento de atrás y amaso los senos de Hinata mientras demandaba la boca de Sasuke en un beso húmedo, después de eso y con aun saliva del moreno en sus labio besos a la Hyuga que de inmediaro envolvió sus brazos gustosa en el cuello de su amado rubio.

Con tal acción Naruto la agarro lo suficiente bien y la atrajo hacia afuera para entrar al departamento.

—Vamos de una buena vez arriba…

Ronco por la excitación Naruto fijo sus ojos hacia a Sasuke para ir a compartir por fin la excitante aventura. Pero Hinata cuando sintió el fresco aire golpear sus piernas fuera del carro se separa un poco de Naruto tocando el suelo.

—Ahmm N-Naruto vallamos separados… no vallan a cacharnos— Hinata sugirió por si ojos curiosos los pudieran ver.

—Oh, a la tierna Hinata le avergüenza lo lujuriosos que puede poner a un par de hombres?, es eso? — Naruto con coqueteo y acercándose de nueva cuenta a Hinata jugaba un poco con ella, no lo resistió mas y le dio un lametón en el cuello para hacerla sentir más incómoda.

—Hinata tiene razón, entren ustedes primero, ire detrás.

Ambos voltearon con él y asintieron. Naruto naturalmente agarro la suave mano de Hinata y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a su departamento.

Entraron y el rubio no dejo que Hinata prendiera la luz, la tenía sujeta entre su cuerpo y la pared para que pudiera notar su erección, mientras se besaban fogosamente, sus lenguas se acariciaban con tanto placer, los gemidos de la pelinegra alegraban el a Naruto.

Ambos oyeron el timbre, sabiendo de antemano quien era, no lo dudaron y abrieron la puerta para que el entrara, no fueron para nada lento así que Sasuke agarro la mano de la pelinegra y se acercó a Naruto para darse un beso.

—En cual recamara?. — pregunto con deseo mientras el rubio sonriendo los encamino, para llevarlo a su cama.

Sasuke empujo a Hinata en ella, mientras le quitaba todo lo que tenía encima, ya estando desnuda, sus manos grandes la acariciaron con perversidad, pellizcando sus senos, lamiéndolos y chupando cada centímetro que la piel expuesta le estaba ofreciendo, ella fascinada por la experiencia de Sasuke se sintió más excitada iba apenas a incorporarse para poder desnudarlo, pero el rubio se lo impidió cuando sintió sus manos extendidas de nueva cuenta hacia atrás, pues Naruto quería tenerla a la merced de ellos.

—N-Naruto… aun tienes ropa.. — Naruto no pudo sentirse más deseado cuando ella le indicaba que aún tenía su ropa puesta, y sin dejarlo pasar, la complació.

Sasuke en cambio se dedicaba a saborearla. Y escuchaba como gemia de placer aquella chica, era hora de ponerse en tan desnudo como ambas personas que se acariciaban entre sí.

—Hinata sabe demasiado bien— dijo el moreno mientras se sacaba los calzoncillos

—Por supuesto, ella es todo un deleite. —Naruto besos los labios de la chica y se puso sobre su cabeza para tenerla sujeta, quería tener la visión completa de como Sasuke la penetraría.

El ojiazul lo miro con anticipación y Sasuke empezó a introducir su pene en la vagina de Hinata ya totalmente húmeda no solo por la excitación sino también por las lamidas que le había dado antes.

Ambos gimieron, Sasuke no aguanto más y con un duro y certero golpe la penetro hundiéndose totalmente en ella-

—Ahhmmmm! —gimió Hinata al momento de la penetración del moreno, las embestidas eran demasiado placenteras y hondas. Y se sentía en el mismo cielo, y más con Naruto acariciándola y chupando sus pechos.

—Grrr Na-Naruto es…. Estrecha mmm— Sasuke jaloneo un poco a Hinata para poder besarla y lamer su exquisita lengua y cuello. Pero quería más y sus caderas empezaron a moverse aún más rápido, ahora entendía porque Naruto no pudo más y lo engaño con la misma mujer que poseía en estos momentos.

Hinata mientras era penetrada por el moreno empezó a masajear el miembro erecto de Naruto, pues este la había dejado de sujetar sus manos para entretenerse con sus pechos.

—Oh sii Hinata…—con un movimiento Naruto se puso a lado de ella, para que sus manos tuvieran más acceso a su excitación cosa que hiso demasiado bien cuando la pelinegra metió su pene en su boca. —Hi-Hinataa! — la decisión y presión de ella lo sorprendieron y lo excito aún más de lo que ya estaba, ella se veía demasiado erótica en esa posición poniéndose aún más duro. Esa imagen donde veía como era penetrada, surcada su piel en sudor, totalmente excitada, sus pechos rebotando constantemente mientras le chupaba su pene con vehemencia.

—Ah,ahh me vengo! —Sasuke antes de culminar salio de inmediato de Hinata y se derramo en la cama. Y se tumbó en la cama queriendo obtener el aire que necesitaba.

Hinata en un brusco movimiento después de haber sentido las últimas arremetidas el moreno sintió a Naruto acomodarse entre sus piernas….

Al momento de penetrarla la danza de amor comenzó de nueva cuenta, y se sintió feliz, no era que no le haya gustado lo de Sasuke, pero era diferente … era su rubio la que la estaba penetrando, la que le estaba haciendo el amor, no estuvo en ella ni siquiera el minuto y se colapsó en un devastador orgasmo.

—N-Naruto! — Naruto sintió los espasmos de la pelinegra estrujando su virilidad y durante unos minutos más embistiéndola ferozmente alcanzo al igual que la ojiperla el orgasmo deseado.

—UHHMM Hinata… sii! — el gutural gemido de Naruto acompaño el dulce sonido de la Hyuga derramándose dentro de ella, alcanzando el punto más placentero recabado en esa cama y noche.

Sasuke sin reparo y acariciándose solo opto por ser el afortunado espectador.

* * *

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana y abrió sus perlados ojos sintiéndose un tanto extraña, con un poco de ardor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero se sentía llena y satisfecha opto por voltear a lado suyo y encontrarse con Naruto tremendamente dormido y abrazándola. A su otro extremo no había nadie, Sasuke no se quedó a dormir solo se quedó unos minutos aquella noche y se despidió de ambos con un rico beso de buenas noches. Él tenía asuntos importantes que atender esta mañana.

Suspiro entre cansada y feliz, no lo resistio mas y acaricio a su rubio amante, lo amaba demasiado. Y él también lo hacía. Aunque para ser un poco sincera una parte de ella que no conocía o mejor dicho que no lo dejaba a relucir fue que en un esperado momento de la acción de anoche quería ver como se acompañaban Naruto y Sasuke, verlos como lo hacían, pero en vez de eso ellos le otorgaron el placer, cosa que agradeció mucho pues fue una de las noches más excitantes que pudo haber tenido en su vida.

Con pesar salió del abrazo de Naruto, y sonrió para poder irse a bañar y a trabajar lo bueno era que Naruto tenía como descanso ese día, así que se fue a preparar para irse a su oficina.

* * *

En un avión cerca de la ciudad se encontraba Neji Hyuga tratando de localizar el maldito número telefónico de Hinata, necesitaba encontrarla y lo necesitaba a la de ya. Su tio Hiashi Hyuga ha dispuesto que Hinata y solo ella sea la absoluta directora de la zona norte de las empresas Hyuga. Y esa se encontraba a escasos minutos de aquí.

—Pff que calor, diablos lo que tengo que hacer para que ambos se puedan reconciliar.

Con un tanto de pesar en su voz se fue en búsqueda de su prima hermana, la cual hacia años o mejor dicho una década no veía. Lo bueno era que no faltaba mucho.

* * *

Camino a su oficina no pudo evitar ir a comprar unos panecillos de mantequilla que adoraba no solo ella sino también a Naruto, ya que no había desayunado lo suficiente y opto por comprarlos para poder saciar su hambre.

—Hina!

Casi queda sorda al oir su nombre por toda la cuadra.

—Ino— sonrió al ver su amiga— ¿Qué tal amiga, como estas?

—Súper bien, pero tu dime que tal hay que ir a comer! Necesito novedades tuyas, ya que un pelirrojo sexy vino a la florería y pregunto por ti, dime, dime, dime quien es.

Hinata procesaba un poco lo dicho su amiga, se referiría a Sasori?. Eso sí que era un problema, no pensaba que a su regreso estuviera interesado en ella.

—Y-Yo amm, m-mejor vallamos a mi oficina allá podemos platicar.

Ino asintió feliz y acompaño a su amiga necesitaba saber qué onda con ese pelirrojo, el rubio semi gay del cual estaba enamorada y obvio decirle lo que pasaba en su vida también.

Continuara...

**Hola aquí la continuación, espero que les guste este cap, me disculpo tambien por la tardanza pero como ya se la saben la excusa del trabajo me persigue jeje espero aun asi tomarm el tiempo para actualizar lo mas pronto que se me sea posible, aqui le aviso que sigue la conti de Un chico en apuros, para que queda totalmente saldada jaja y asi tener mas tiempo de Propuesta y este fic.**

**Gracias! y dejen comentario! please, los amo a todos lo que la leen y dejen su comentario, lo ponen como fic facvorito, fic de seguimiento etc. ajajaja bye :3**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Majo Perez este fic va dedicado a ti :3**

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_Ino asintió feliz y acompaño a su amiga necesitaba saber qué onda con ese pelirrojo, el rubio semi gay del cual estaba enamorada y obvio decirle lo que pasaba en su vida también._

Una vez estando en su oficina se sentaron y pidió la pelinegra que no la molestaran, necesitaba contarle las nuevas a su mejor amiga y que le ayudara y aconsejara lo mejor posible. Ino cuando por fin se sentaron en aquella hermosa oficina sonrió y dejo que su amiga le explicara ciertas cositas que pasaban.

—Ino—dejo salir un suspiro largo y dejo caer su peso en aquella enorme silla—El pelirrojo que te pregunto por mí, es Akasuna no Sasori.

— ¿Sasori?, el maestro, ¿ese maestro de arte de la universidad? —Ino recordó de inmediato aquel nombre, pues aunque ella y Hina no fueron a la misma universidad siempre tenían contacto. Y todo se confirmó cuando su mejor amiga asintió—Woow, con que él es Sasori, tu primer amor ¿no?

—Uhmm s-sí, pe-pero realmente nunca fue mi primer amor—recordó cuando lo conoció en la universal el un hombre caballeroso serio y un tanto amable, considerado por mucho como un hombre vanidoso, pero para ella era alguien con clase y pasional con lo que hacía, perfeccionista con sus obras de arte y era un honor que fuese su maestro de pintura. De ojos chocolate profundo, en ese instante ella supuso que se había enamorado—La ve-verdad Ino, realmente conocí el amor al momento de ver los ojos azules de Na-Naruto.

Ino al verla sonrojada le creía totalmente lo que decía, obvio al momento de oír el nombre de Sasori, recordó que ese chico tenía algo alborotada a Hinata, pero eso no era nada comparado cuando empezó hablarle de Naruto y aunque fuese gay….a no hetero… ahhh …. En ese preciso momento ya no podía describir al rubio…

—Sí lo se, amas a ese rubio raro… pero Hina conociéndote, sé que no me trajiste aquí para hablar de Sasori ¿verdad amiga, sino de Naruto? — atino al ver como ella solo asentía sonrrojadisima, más de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar de ella. —Bien Hina, ya sabes que soy toda oídos.

Hinata dudo un poco al contarle, se sentía demasiada avergonzada, decirle que ayer fue participé de un trio que no solo fue sensacional, si no que fue precisamente con el empresario famoso de la ciudad, con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, bebió un poco de su café, tenía que decírselo y pedir consejos, pues nunca en su vida tuvo una experiencia de ese tipo.

—De-de acuerdo Ino, te con-contare todo.

.

.

Un hombre de poderosa figura sale de su limusina para ir a su oficina, hoy raramente se sentía tan bien, que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se le vio una sonrisa en sus labios, claro que no cualquier sonrisa, sino una arrogante, autosuficiente y con galanura que a muchas que ya cacheteaban las banquetas por él lo hicieron con más fervor al verlo.

Entro y verifico varias cosas entre ellas tener una cena radiante con sus amantes, quería otra sesión de sexo pronto, pues él no era nada mojigato y cuando tenía un profundo deseo por alguien siempre lo conseguía, esta vez su objetivo era de nueva cuenta poseer a esa pequeña mujer, Hinata Hyuga y no solo hacerle sexo oral, sino también quería probar con ella el sexo anal, sonrió de sobre manera porque de seguro que Hinata era virgen de esa partecita. Y también necesita a Naruto, diablos se los quería coger a ambos, lo ponían duro de solo pensar en esa excitante situación, y de la forma que eso le beneficiara a él, eso era la cereza del pastel.

En algún momento, claro que sería el más conveniente, daría a la luz pública su relación con Hinata. No solo su reputación aumentaría si no que por fin podría tener una familia, o mejor dicho formarla con ella y de paso Naruto tenerlo cerca…

Tenía que hallar la forma de poner contentos a ambas partes, pero primero lo primero.

—Maki—el moreno se dirigió hacia su joven secretaria y con determinamiento le pidió lo siguiente— Quiero que pidas una docena de las flores, las más hermosas de esta ciudad y se las mandes a esta dirección.

Y sin esperar a que la muchacha le respondiera con un sí, simplemente se retiró a la sala de juntas pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer esta mañana.

.

.

El joven rubio siendo las 9:30 de la mañana por fin se dispuso a despertar, se sentía tan relajado y muy feliz, sonrió un poco embobado por la situación que precisamente paso el día de ayer en esta misma cama, deslizo su mano sobre su mejilla recordando levemente que Hinata le dio un beso antes de irse a trabajar, recordó también que hoy tenia libre todo el día por lo cual necesitaba preparar todo lo que tenía en su cuarto, así que antes de eso prefirió ir a tomarse una refrescante ducha, y después desayunaría algo.

Mientras tomaba su ducha, dejaba que el agua caliente pasara por su escultural cuerpo, se escuchó sus tripas ruñir por el hambre que ya estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y pensó que siria muy romántico de su parte llevarle de comer a Hina y de paso verla.

Sonrió muy alegre como es su estilo y no esperó demasiado, salió aun escurriendo de agua por su cuerpo por no haberse secado bien con la toalla e inmediatamente agarro un atuendo casual y salió de su apartamento a toda velocidad, no era lejos la empresa donde trabaja su querida novia así que no fue necesario llevarse el carro.

—Mmm espero que mi Hina le guste el ramen, de ese puesto nuevo japonés—alegremente fue hacia el nuevo restaurante y pidió tres raciones, ya que siendo honesto él no podía con uno y de paso compraría dos rollos de canela. — Hina me amara más con esto!

.

.

— ¡¿Qué?! T-tu, tú y Na… tú y el Uchi…. !¿Tú?! —Ino su mejor amiga, estaba allí gritándole por el shock que contrajo al saber que, ella había hecho un trio, con nada menos que con el empresario más ardiente y codiciado de la ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha. Ella estaba a punto del arrepentimiento, cuando…— Quien quisiera ser tú, Sasuke es un hombre de seguro fogoso, es increíblemente hermoso Hinata, fue mi ídolo hace años, por dios! Sí que dios te quiere!.

Hinata al escuchar todos esas oraciones formuladas por la rubia, solo pudo asentir un poco, vale sí que tenía suerte, eso lo debía que admitir.

—Ino, por favor se un po-poco menos es-escandalosa. —Ino al momento tapo su boca con ambas manos y asintió efusivamente.

—Si si si, lo se Hina así que es mejor que esta noche pases a mi casa a tomar un café para que me des más detalles de cómo fue, ya que aunque quiera saber más, dios sabe que si, debo atender la florería y mi padre me mataría si no me ve ahí en 5 minutos. Me lo prometes por favor. —Hinata asintió valla que ambas debían de contar más de sus vidas pero este no era precisamente el momento adecuado.

—Si Ino, lo prometo iré para tu casa a las 9:00 pm ¿te parece? —sugirió la ojiperla.

—Prometido Hinata, te veo entonces, me retiro y más te vale que me des todo el detalle—a la rubia poco le importo notarse amenazadoramente y se despidió animosamente.

Y cuando la vio salir, miro hacia afuera de su ventanal y sus manos agarraron su mejillas, si estaban un poco sonrojada había admitido que Sasuke es hermoso en sus pensamientos mientras que Ino lo describía, y valla que lo era simplemente era ¿Cómo decirlo? algo natural en él. Le fascinaba Sasuke y su rubio ojiazul. Noto que tenía una llamada perdida, era un cliente así que se dispuso a continuar con lo que había dejado como pendiente en su trabajo.

Tomo un poco del café que había pedido a su secretaria mientras trataba de negociar con aquel hombre que se encontraba a lado del teléfono, cosa que llego a su fin con una sonrisa ya que todo fue perfecto había accedido y ya tenía nuevo cliente para llevar a cabo su material de diseño de interiores y lo vería la próxima semana, y no cualquier cliente sino al alcalde de la ciudad, el señor Hatake Kakashi. Poco sabia de él, solo lo que los noticieros le hacían llegar a su televisor…

— ¿Señorita Hyuga? —su secretaria le había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Matsuri? —pregunto amablemente la morena mientras Matsuri le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Sí, disculpe que la moleste, pero un joven pregunta por usted se dice ser su novio, uhmm Naruto Uzumaki, señorita. — Hinata se sonrojo un poco y sonrió Naruto vino a visitarla y eso le alegro mucho. Se levantó de su silla con rapidez.

—Si hazlo pa-pasar Matsuri.

Matsuri, asintió de inmediato al recibir la orden de su jefa y Hinata pudo escuchar muy bien como lo llamaba para que pudiera entrar su novio a su oficina.

—Ah! Hola Hina mi amor— el rubio simplemente se veía radiante mientras entraba con una bolsa, voltio en ese mismo instante para cerrar la puerta para ir con ella.

—Na-Naruto, ahm hola ¿Qué haces aquí? — Naruto omitiendo su pregunta se acercó a ella, para plantarle un beso y después sin alejarse de ella le roso la nariz tiernamente.

—Primero el beso Hina, después las preguntas. —Sonrió con una enorme sonrisa y ella se sonrojo más luego cedió a su pedido y de nueva cuenta se besaron— Te traje de comer, supuse que no habías desayunado así que el paquete aquí esta preciosa, no le costara el flete pero si más besitos.

Hinata le pareció una buena oferta le dio un par de besos en sus labios y después a ambas mejillas a lo que el rubio recibió gustoso, mientras ella agarraba la bolsa para llevarla a su escritorio, pues no era mala idea desayunar algo y el hecho de que su rubio pensara en ella lo hiso más especial.

—Gra-Gracias Na-Naruto no te hubieras molestado.

—Para nada, espero que te guste— Naruto respondió un poco anonado, sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza, le gustaba mucho hacerla sonreír a aquella mujer y más cuando le daba gran visión de su trasero al caminar de espaldas a él, sin duda Hinata lucia muy sensual.

Hinata abrió la bolsa de papel y encontró tres pequeños recipientes de ramen y una caja llena de rollos de canela, precisamente esos que le encantaban y hacia mucho que no comía, apenas le iba a preguntar si deseaba tomar asiento en un mini comedor que tenía a lado de su oficina cuando sintió como le apretaba con su gran cuerpo el suyo desde atrás y le agarraba descaradamente su trasero.

— ¿Na-Naruto?

—Valla Hina, sí que te ves sexy—le decía excitado con voz grave en su pequeña oreja mientras seguía tocándola— No dejo de pensar en ti cariño, no dejas mi mente en ningún segundo…—sus manos vagaron desde sus nalgas hasta sus pechos y ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, esta oportunidad la aprovecho el rubio para besarla con fervor. —Dime Hinata—la besaba con más ahínco— ¿Te importaría si te tomo aquí mismo?

Hinata exalto con lo último y se alejó del rubio a velocidad máxima, ¿que si quería?, claro que quería que la hiciera suya, pero estaban en su oficina, era imposible.

—Yo, Na-Naruto estamos en la oficina— miraba para otro lado y después su mirada se fijó en un Naruto lujurioso, con esos ojos que nada más la tentaban—Además, ¿po-podríamos esperar cuando estemos en la casa?, me-mejor comamos. —Naruto solo la veía, simplemente era tan adorable, y agarro asiento en la silla más cercana.

—Bien Hina, primero comamos y después el sexo.

Hinata se sintió aliviada cuando él se sentó en su silla, y supuso que lo último era broma.

.

.

Ino llego felizmente, recibía pedidos de unos arreglos, su florería iba en alzo y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, Sai en este preciso momento le ayudaba con unas cuantas cosas mientras no estuvo por la mañana y le alegro saber de un pedido que tomo, hoy era un día ajetreado, así que su ayuda era más que gratificante.

Oyó su puerta abrirse y fue a recibir a aquella persona, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quien se trataba. Había hablado de el hace algunos minutos con su amiga…

—Hola de nuevo. —el pelirrojo saludo primero y después ella lo hiso, esta vez diferente.

—Hola, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? — el pelirrojo noto el cambio de su actitud pero no le dio importancia, el vino por información.

—Claro, hace poco te pregunte si conocías el paradero de Hinata Hyuga, me lo ibas a dar si mal no recuerdo, pero tuviste que irte, ¿recuerdas? —Ino quiso darse un golpe con cualquier florero de su local, pero ya era tarde. En ese entonces no sabía quién era, y en ese entonces Hinata estaba soltera.

—Sí, ya lo recordé… bueno veras, pensé que lo sabía!,pero imaginaras que ya no lo tengo! —Ino tuvo que fingir demencia repentina pero se saldría con la suya le creyese o no— Hace mucho que ella vivía en el complejo residencial dentro de esta misma ciudad pero recordé que eso fue antes de que yo regresara, así que no sé dónde vive actualmente.

Sasori la miro fijamente con sus ojos poco amigables, pero después asintió con cortesía.

—Gracias de todos modos, espero no haberla molestado, me retiro. — A Ino le falto poco por sonreír triunfal pero se aguantó.

—No te apures, que te valla bien Sa…—Sasori se le quedo viendo por un instante, ¿acaso ella sabía…?—Sai! Amor mío por fin estas aquí. — el pelirrojo voltio hacia donde la escandalosa rubia miraba el lugar donde entraba seguramente su novio.

Sin más que hacer allí, decidió por fin irse, a lo que daba gracias a dios Ino que lo hiciera por poco iba a meter la pata pues estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre, vaya tonta que era, pero por suerte Sai entro en escena y fue sin duda su salvador.

.

.

El ramen sin duda fue delicioso, y los rollos de canela sin decirlo, la presencia de Naruto era de lo mejor pero cambio el ambiente cuando Naruto después de comer, la tenía semi desnuda en su amplia silla ella encima de el mientras la penetraba lentamente, ¿cómo le hiso? Pues sencillo después de haber comido y vaya que comieron, se dispusieron a mimarse, mejor dicho el la empezó a mimar con besitos y luego con caricias, mientras platicaban un poco, al parecer Hinata no tenía mucho movimiento el día de hoy en su trabajo y eso le agradeció a dios pues tenía tiempo para él. Hasta que tomaron en cuenta la plática de la noche anterior y la plática hiso que el ambiente se tornara de lo más caliente

Naruto atrajo a Hinata a su cuerpo para besarla lo más pasional que pudo, con el acercamiento Hinata sintió la erección del rubio en su vientre y jadeo un poco, era mentirosa si decía que no lo deseaba en esos momentos pero estaban en su oficina.

—_Descuida Hina, le eché el pestillo a la puerta, nadie nos molestará._

La voz ronca de él la sedujo con tanta pasión que no hubo más dudas y se abalanzo libremente al ojiazul que sonreía como el mayor de los idiotas. Eso no lo hiso parar y con cuidado la alzo para sentarla en el escritorio y acariciarle sus tersas y largas piernas, alzo su falda de igual manera para poder llegar a sus pantaletas y retirárselas, ella sintió como se deslizaban hacia abajo y el rubio empezó a besar, lamer y succionar su cuello, eso hiso hasta llegar hacia sus pechos.

Y de un movimiento rápido pero sin ser brusco desabotonó a la par su blusa para abrirle y deleitarse con sus pechos, ella ya no podía con tal situación lo necesitaba dentro de ella, con apuro desabrochó su pantalón de mezclilla bajo sus boxers liberando su duro pene y lo dirigió a hacia su entrada. Naruto dejos sus pechos y beso ahora su boca metiéndole hasta el fondo su lengua mientras que entraba de una sola y certera estocada en su interior.

Estaba tan excitado que arremetía contra ella sin dejar de succionar y besar su deliciosa boca, el ruido era lo menos que necesitaban escuchar los demás en se momento aunque le encantara escucharla gemir, gruñir y gritar su nombre, !oh sí! que le encantaba escuchar eso, pero esta vez omitiría eso.

Las largas y torneadas piernas lechosas de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura y sus menudas pero delicadas manos estaban agarrándole su trasero, indicándole con tal acción que profundizara aún más sus movimientos, el rubio capto la señal y la cargo sin dejar de salir de ella para sentarse en su silla y dejar que ella misma dominara el ritmo mientras lo montaba sensualmente, ella se sentía tan pasional al ver y escuchar al rubio jadear con esos ojos tan bellos, tan azules como el mismo océano así que se acercó a él y le lamió sus labios y le metió su lengua como una caricia a lo que el rubio succiono al sentirla. Pícaramente sonrió al notar que su ventanal estaba totalmente abierto hacia el exterior, y pensó que si alguna persona estuviera en el techo de algunos de los edificios de enfrente podría verlos sin problema.

—Mhmpf ah! Hinata yo! mmm— el ojiazul ya no aguantaba el clímax en esa cavidad aterciopelada que lo apretaba más y más pues eso indicaba solo una cosa y eso era el orgasmo de su pequeña amante.

—Sí, si Na-Naruto ah… ah…..— Hinata apenas iba a gritar por el candente orgasmo cuando Naruto la beso pasionalmente reprimiendo su grito en su boca y en ese momento cuando sintió su pene envolverse en el abrasador orgasmo explotó y dejo fluir su semilla dentro de ella… como siempre.

_"Como siempre" _repitió esa última línea dentro de sus pensamientos cuando descansaba junto con ella, el obviamente aún dentro. Y cuando acaricio su cabello en su pecho sintiendo su respiración tuvo un leve momento de reacción, el jamás desde la primera vez ha usado condón con ella, ya que nunca se le vino la mente, pero es que le encantaba hacerlo sin él, la sentía tan suya y lo peor era que desde la primera vez se ha derramado dentro.

—Hi-Hinata… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —el rubio sonó un poco preocupado, al momento de decir aquello, a lo que Hinata volteo su mirada hacia su amante.

— ¿Q-Que pasa Na-Naruto? — el la miro un tanto sonrojado y le pareció adorable, pero había algo más en su mirada, la miraba embobado y con ¿angustia?

— ¿T-Tu Hinata … ahmm—se sentía un poco estúpido, pero decidió que tenía que preguntárselo de todas formas y saber ... —¿Tendrías a mi bebe verdad Hinata, pase lo que pase ... t-tu lo tendrías? — eso sin duda descoloco a Hinata por completo, ¿un bebe? Se sonrojo y sonrió al ver la cara de Naruto impaciente a lo que respondió sin dudar.

—Claro Na-Naruto, sin dudarlo lo tendría y… y lo amaría mucho— al parecer después de oír eso Naruto dejo de sentirse tenso y descanso su torso. Sonrió enormemente ante la respuesta de ella, si se daba el caso de que quedara embarazada Hinata tendría a su bebe. Pues eso confirmaba que lo amaba mucho y lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

—Gra-Gracias Hinata me haces muy feliz. — sabía que si quedaba embarazada Hinata seria de él, puesto que Sasuke nunca terminaba dentro de alguna chica. Jamás, ni con él lo había hecho.

.

.

En el edificio de la misma oficina de donde se encontraban los amantes un castaño conocido por la secretaria de Hinata se sorprendió al verlo.

—Sr Neji, permítame por-por favor anunciarlo a mi jefa. —Matsuri no era estúpida y sabía que su jefa no estaba precisamente "almorzando" con su novio y menos al escuchar ligeramente unos gemidos.

—No necesito que me anuncies—y antes de que pudiera retenerlo el alto joven castaño giro la perilla, pero sin éxito pudo entrar.

El voltio a ver a la asistente muy enojado, como se atrevía su primita a cerrar la puerta, y más sabiendo que tenían que hablar. Gruño exasperado, escucho a Matsuri decirle de nueva cuenta que lo anunciaría por medio del teléfono, pero él sonrió altaneramente.

—Te dije que no necesito que me anuncies— y después de sus pantalones caros saco una llave. Que por cierto después de introducirla logro con éxito esta vez abrirla.

Lo que encontró allí en aquella habitación no pudo describirlo….

Continuará

**Hola aquí les dejo este cap, espero que les haya gustado, y si lo se lo se hay mucho NaruHina, pero les dejo un adelanto:**

**Sig cap: SasuHina.**

**Eso es todo, hahaha lo siento por lo mala que fui, gracias a todos por pasar a leerme dejen sus comentarios les dejo un beso y abrazo. Feliz 2015 a todos. Chao :3**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Majo Perez este fic va dedicado a ti :3**

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Neji cuando vio la escena no pudo más que sonrojarse y de inmediato ponerse enojado por la situación que su querida prima le daba en esos momentos, un chico rubio alto le estaba prácticamente devorando la boca…

— ¡Hinata! ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? — al momento de escuchar al castaño Naruto y Hinata se separaron al instante, puesto que no esperaban ninguna intromisión, Naruto se estaba despidiendo solo de ella ya estaban vestidos…

— ¿Neji… pe-pero que haces aquí? Y-yo. — Hinata un tanto nerviosa trataba de estar lo más coherente posible, pero ¿Cómo estarlo si su novio aun la tenía _"muy bien sujeta"?_

—Tu estúpido deja de tenerla agarrada de las nalgas pervertido— Neji no podía contener el enojo, ¿pero qué coño le pasaba a Hinata?, en tanto el rubio no entendía nada, pero aun así solo hizo lo que le pidió, porque en cierta manera era lo correcto, pero para nada dejo ir a su Hinata.

—Neji, y-yo el, él es… es— No entendía que hacia aquí Neji, y con un carajo no podía decir algo!

—Soy su novio, y ¿Tú quién eres? — el rubio decidió responder por ella, ya que no salía articulación alguna de sus labios, y mirando ceñudo al castaño espero por su respuesta.

—Soy Neji Hyuga, Hinata ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Él es tu novio? Vaya que has estado ocupada que no me has contestado el maldito celular ¿Qué pensará tu padre cuando sepa que te andas comportando como una cualquiera? —Naruto soltó a Hinata en un acto instantáneo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño tenía al rubio agarrándolo de su cara camisa.

—Mira idiota, me importa un carajo quien seas y de donde seas, o inclusive si eres o no familiar de ella, pero la respetas— Neji se liberó de él y lo encaró, y antes de decir alguna palabra— Pídele disculpas, porque creo que si eres tan hombre como para insultarla lo serás más si aceptas tu error y enmendarlo.

Nunca en su vida Neji tuvo un lapso de nervioso o inclusive algo que de alguna manera estuviera equivocado, pero viendo por sí mismo las actitudes de ese hombre, realmente se dio cuenta que la quería y no solo eso, sino que también debía reconocer que tenía razón, Hinata con sus manos se tapó su boca evitando un gritito.

—Hmp, Hinata discúlpame, creo que me precipite. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Es algo urgente. — Neji aun veía altanero a Naruto.

—Si Neji, por su-supuesto.

Naruto miró apacible lo que había logrado con ese tipo, y a sabiendas de que seguramente era un familiar cercano a ella, prefirió dejarla sola con él, no sin antes…

—Bien, entonces te veo luego Hina— guiñándole un ojo se retiraba para poder irse—. Por cierto Neji Hyuga, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Y de un sonrojo Hinata le dio su última mirada.

* * *

Sasuke miraba hacia la ventana con un pensamiento en mente, era sin duda el poder encontrar a su hermano que llevaba más de 4 años sin pararse por sus alrededores, siendo siempre el que lo ha apoyado, pero la carga emocional y laborar le pego fuerte cuando su hermano mayor decidió irse dejando una escueta carta en su cómoda… Su vida ya no era privada, su mundo ya era entre él y solo él, no con él como siempre lo había sido, puesto que sus padres nunca tuvieron tiempo para ellos, Itachi mas que su hermano era su mejor amigo.

—Maki, venga para acá— llamó el moreno a su secretaria la cual no se tardó en aparecer—. Quiero que cancele todo lo que tengo para el día de hoy, dígales que me sentí indispuesto.

—Claro señor— la chica miraba sonrojada al moreno mientras veía como se levantaba para tomar su saco e irse.

Hoy no era un día tan bueno como él pensaba, solo quería tener algo de tranquilidad el día de hoy. O tal vez no.

* * *

Unificando algunas relaciones familiares, se encontraban en ese plan Hinata y Neji, su primo… no había llegado de la mejor manera, y mucho menos con lo que le había pasado, pero de algo estaba inquieta y era de lo que le dijo.

_—"Tu padre quiere cederte las empresas de la zona norte"_

_—"Yo no pue-puedo, sería una responsabilidad muy grande, no te-tengo madera para ser alguien a delegar"_

_—"Lo tendrás que hacer, eso de ser solo una simple diseñadora de interiores no lo ve muy bien y lo sabes, por eso estoy aquí"_

_—"¿Y porque no viene él?"_

_—"Por qué fuiste tú, la que decidió alejarse… Deberías pensarlo bien, como también eso de ese novio tuyo que tienes tan altanero y grosero… ¿Es seria la cosa Hinata?"_

_—"S-Si yo… yo lo amo, nos amamos"_

No hubo más que decir, él tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero con un aire de preocupación la miro y le pidió que cualquier cosa que decidiera le hablase, por mientras Neji iba a encontrar un lugar para poder pasar algunos días por aquí, porque la verdad era que entendía muy bien a Hinata, cuando algo es tuyo simplemente es natural el poder conseguirlo, pero cuando no lo es, como es el de ser responsable de las línea más prestigiosas de alimentos Hyuga era un poco angustiante. Necesitaba quedarse para ver si puede cambiarla de opinión, pero también más que nada para poder averiguar más de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, lo que menos quisiera es que algún tipejo cualquiera se aprovechara de la bondad de su prima.

Debía reconocer el hecho de que su padre la quisiera tener en cuenta en su negocio pero su pasión siempre fue y será el diseño. No era cosa fácil lo que le pedía su tio, nada fácil.

* * *

—Srta. Hinata, ¿Puedo pasar? —Matsuri después de su primo dejara su oficina se atrevió a ver si podía hablar con su jefa.

—Oh, claro Matsuri, pasa por favor.

—Gracias, antes que nada de verdad lamento lo que sucedió antes con su primo, yo no contaba con que el tuviese una llave…

— ¡No! —interrumpió Hinata abruptamente—No te dis-disculpes Matsuri, no tienes la culpa.

—¡Ahh! —Matsuri dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio—Que bueno que no esté molesta.

—Para nada Matsuri—la Hyuga le sonrío de sobremanera a su secretaria puesto que ella más que nadie conocía a su primito cuando está en sus momentos.

—Sí, por cierto Srta, uhmm le llego un regalo ¿Lo hago pasar? —Hinata miró con asombro a Matsuri.

— ¿Un regalo? Uhmm sí claro hazlo pasar a la oficina.

Matsuri le dedico una sonrisa, para ir a que le entregaran el regalo, Hinata espero en su asiento para ver que era, pensó que seguramente Naruto le traía otro asunto más de lo que le dio en la mañana, cuando vio entrar a un chico con un ramo de rosas rojas hermosas, frescas y más llamativas jamás vistas.

—Son hermosas, muchas gracias— la ojiperla agarró el ramo de flores y las olió por instinto.

—De nada señorita, que tenga lindo día. — cortésmente el chico se despidió.

Hinata con asombro miro aquel hermoso detalle, un ramo muy bonito, ¿qué bonito? era hermoso y viendo la etiqueta sabía que no venían de la florería de Ino sino una fuera de la ciudad era ostentosa y con detalles muy finos y peculiares, dudó por un momento que fuesen de Naruto y si así fuera le agradecería llegando a la casa, así que sin esperar más agarró la tarjeta y la leyó.

—**"**_Espero que te gusten, y espero también tener otra noche como la anterior…. Sasuke Uchiha"_

A Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cara, Sasuke le estaba proponiendo otro encuentro y recordando lo anterior no pudo no sentirse excitada y pensar en su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso cerca de ella.

— ¡Por dios!, ¿en qué estoy pensando?.

Lamentablemente, para su desgracia deseaba mucho a Sasuke de manera casi igual que Naruto. Ambos eran tan hermosos para su vista y para cualquier chica o chico que pasasen por su lado.

Un suspiro dejo salir de su pequeña boca, y armoniosa agarro un jarrón y puso aquellas rosas junto al escritorio que daba hacia la ventana, miro el reloj y decidió pasar aquello para volver al trabajo.

* * *

Por más que daba vueltas a su cabeza antes de entrar a su auto lo cierto era que no quería llegar a su hogar, tenía un poco de hambre y teniendo en cuenta en que toda la mañana no almorzó llego a la conclusión de llegar a su restaurante preferido.

—B-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha— una camarera voluptuosa de ojos grandes castaños y labios carnosos le daba la bienvenida al moreno.

—Dame una mesa— ignorando las insinuaciones de la chica, le importo poco sonar grosero y fue directo.

—Si, por su puesto, sígueme.

Al cabo de pocos segundos miro el menú, valla que estaba hambriento así que iría por tiempos, decidió por algo ligero primero y después iría por un buen corte de carne con puré de papas y un poco de ensalada italiana.

Ordeno con media sonrisa de lado, y pensó por un momento en la Hyuga, era mujer sí que era deliciosa, una duda surgió por su mente, era si le habría gustado a la morena su regalo…

— ¡Miren! Es Sasuke Uchiha— de pronto Sasuke se envolvió con un montón de cámaras cuando estaba pensando, y eso lo descoloco, se sentía furioso. Pues era la maldita prensa.

—Señor Uchiha, nos da unos minutos, ¿podrá decirnos cómo se siente con que sea uno de los nuevos mencionados en la lista de la famosa revista FORBES?

Sasuke con sus ojos furioso agarro con fuerza su servilleta, ni un maldito almuerzo podía tener, y la verdad era que esta situación le cansaba.

Se levantó y solo dijo.

—Pronto habrá una conferencia de prensa sobre las empresas Uchiha, así que estén al pendiente de eso, si me lo permiten debo retirarme.

La verdad era, que por mucho que los odiaba no podía darse el lujo de ser grosero con ellos, necesitaba tenerlos de su parte y que mejor no hacerles escenas de mujer escandalosa que no la dejan comer, ¿cierto?

Y con pesar huyo de la prensa que por cierto no lo dejaron ir fácil, en la salida había más cámaras y con agileza se subió a su carro y se fue de aquel lugar.

— ¡Maldita sea!

.

.

Por fin la última cotización a su cliente fue sensacional, la señora Anko la había contratado para que diseñara todo su complejo residencial lo cual era un buen acuerdo. No podía sentirse mejor.

Una llamada la saco de su felicidad….

—Ahmm hola

—Hina!, recuerda que hoy vienes a mi casa

—Ino, si claro… iré hacia allá en unos 15 minutos estoy en tu casa.

—Hasta pronto amiga.

Rio un poco al colgar, su amiga Ino sí que era muy especial para ella, no quiso esperar más y antes de salir de su oficina le mando un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que estaría hasta que su amiga la pudiera dejar ir.

Después de eso agarro su saco y con amabilidad se despidió de Matsuri, era un día muy bonito no había mucho sol y en estos últimos días le encantaba simplemente el caminar, no quiso ser descortés y antes de llegar con Ino quiso ir a una panadería para comprar algo y poder disfrutar la charla con algo de pan y un buen café.

Pero unas gotitas que cayeron en su rostro hiso pensar dos veces en pasar por la panadería o correr a la casa de Ino que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Pero para la mala suerte de ella las gotitas se hicieron de repente en un fuerte aguacero, y como pudo llego a una esquina donde había un techo esperando encontrar pronto un taxi...

—T-Taxi! — llamo la empapada mujer a uno que por desgracia ya venia ocupado. —Taxi! — otro por igual—Oh dios, creo q-que mejor caminare rápido.

.

.

No muy lejos de aquella calle Sasuke manejaba con tranquilidad hacia su departamento cuando vio a lo lejos a una mujer empapada caminando.

—"Que estúpida" — pensó rápidamente, como se le ocurría a esa mujer caminar en estas circunstancias bajo esta tremenda lluvia, miro hacia su tablero y vio que también la temperatura había descendido a los 13 grados. Pero a la vez que se acercaba a esa mujer un aire de familiaridad surgió, así que decidió ir despacio y una vez que estuvo a lado de ella se dio cuenta del porque decidió hacerlo.

— ¿Hinata? — la pelinegra al escuchar su nombre voltio hacia donde provenía tan excitante voz y allí lo vio… vio a Sasuke.

—Sa-Sasuke…

—Por dios Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu cabeza? — Salió de su carro sin impórtale mojarse y se quitó su saco para ponérselo— Ven entra, te llevare.

Hinata asintió y entro al lujoso automóvil, tratándose de secar su cara estaba completamente empapada.

—Muchas g-gracias Sasuke.

El la miro de reojo y noto que tiritaba por lo frío descenso de temperatura— ¿Me podrías explicar porque estabas en pleno aguacero?

Hinata abrió un poco la boca, se sintió tonta por lo que ocurrió, pudo desde un principio pedir un taxi y llegar antes con su amiga.

—Y-Yo trataba de llegar con una amiga, que vive a dos cuadras de aquí, pe-pero de pronto se vino la lluvia.

—Mhppf ok entiendo, ya que estas empapada te llevare a que te seques mi departamento está aquí a la vuelta.

—No quiera mo-molestarte…

—No es molestia, mi novia necesita ayuda ¿no? ¿Por qué clase de sujeto me tomarías si no? — voltio con ella y le sonrió.

—Gra-gracias— un leve sonrojo encendió sus mejillas.

* * *

Cuando vio por su ventanal en aquel acogedor departamento sintió un poco de preocupación por Hinata, pero todo paso cuando recibió su mensaje que se quedaría con su amiga Ino.

Luego de hacerse de comer… algo torpe prosiguió con lavar la cocina y pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Hinata le había dicho que con gusto tendría un bebe con él y eso lo ponía muy feliz, tener en brazos a su pequeño o pequeñita le hacía acelerar su corazón.

—Definitivamente trabajare en eso— sonrio de forma zorruna, Hinata le dijo abiertamente que le daría hijos, pues que así sea.

.

.

Una vez llegando al complejo de departamentos, Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que le diera la delantera mientras el acomodaba su auto en el estacionamiento ella asintió y fue hacia la recepción de aquel lugar.

Apenas iba de entrada al ascensor cuando la chica de recepción la detuvo con su llamado.

— ¿Qué desea señorita? —tajante la rubia y alta mujer le pregunto a una mojada Hinata, lo cierto era que con su actual estado no acaparaba en esos lugares.

—Buenas tardes señorita, v-voy al departamento 5BA— dijo con amabilidad.

— ¿Dirás al penthouse 5BA? El penthaose de Sasuke Uchiha, si cariño ni creas que entraras aquí. Mejor lárgate.

—Y-yo, señori…

— ¡Largo de aquí! O ¿quieres que llame a seguridad?

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?, ¿Hinata no te dije que llegaras a mi departamento directamente? — con algo de molestia llego hacia a ella para calmarla del frio, ella ya debería estar en su bañera tomando un relajante baño caliente.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿acaso viene con usted? — sin mirarla solo le contesto con afirmación mientras se iba con su novia.

—Sí, vamos de una vez Hinata…

—Señor Uchiha, este complejo no es apto para traer a mujeres de dudosa procedencia…—Sasuke con furia miro hacia la rubia que se encogió con la mirada severa que este le dada. Sin duda el ataque de celos que esa mujer había llegado muy lejos.

—Sabes pediré al gerente que te manden a despedir por insultar a mi novia, nadie pasa por alto cuando se trata de ella. — contundente y sin contemplaciones le dijo el moreno. Pues el complejo de edificios le pertenecía. Y la muy estúpida no sabía de aquello.

— Señor Uchiha, por favor perdóneme por mi impertinencia la verdad…

— ¡La verdad nada!, me importa poco tus disculpas.

—Sa-Sasuke, no seas tan severo ya pidió disculpas…

Sasuke la miro con asombro, y se relajó, fue lentamente hacia al ascensor con ella y sin mirar a la recepcionista menciono...

—Mañana hablaremos de tu trabajo con el gerente.

Las puertas se habían cerrado y tras ello Sasuke ya no aguanto más ver temblando a Hinata y la abrazo. Tratando de calmar un poco, casi sonríe por el acto. No paso mucho para que las puertas se abrieran de nueva cuenta para dar a su departamento.

Ambos entraron y Sasuke le enseño la bañera para que pudiese entrar.

Hinata asi lo hiso y dejo que su cuerpo de dejase calentar en la bañera. Se sentía tan bien en aquella situación, tan relajada y caliente, al entrar vio un departamento muy sombrío y oscuro pero muy elegante tal cual es Sasuke, realmente él es hermoso, su cabello largo que en ocasiones provocaba que le tapase un lado de su cara lo hacía terriblemente misterioso para ella.

.

Sasuke mando a comprar ropa para la chica que se bañaba y no tardaría en llegar por lo pronto en su sala esperaba sentado mientras tomaba un café, en un instante llamaron a su puerta, era el pedido de la ropa de Hinata, sin esperar se la llevo a la habitación en donde se bañaba. Su miembro dio un tirón al pensarla desnuda y con una piel lustrosa tal vez por el jabón y con paso determinante llego hasta la bañera para girar la perilla... pero escucho su celular y fue hacia él, no quería responder pero el hecho de haber estado ausente todo el día de la oficina lo no lo hiso pensar dos veces.

—Hola

—Uchiha Sasuke, que tal habla Hashirama Senju, si me reconoces ¿no? — ¿cómo no reconocer el mejor amigo de su abuelo y socio de antaño?

—Senju, ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?, ¿a qué debo su llamada?

— ¿Senju?, valla que te pareces a Madara muchacho, veraz el mismo me comento que el venia los asuntos de las empresas Uchiha eras tú, y bueno hoy mismo hay una gala de empresarios y me gustaría platicar contigo sobre un nuevo proyecto, ¿te animas?

—Claro, ¿a qué hora seria? — esto sin duda sería algo bueno para su compañía, no lo pensaría dos veces nunca.

—A las nueve muchacho, la gala será en el hotel Senju de la ciudad.

Y con estas últimas palabras colgó dejando a un Sasuke entusiasmado, necesitaba llevar sus mejores cualidades en aquella gala, debía tener al Senju fijo en la compañía, y así seria.

Hinata con algo de pena se animó a ir con Sasuke para darle las gracias por la ropa tan bonita que había escogido para ella, opto por una falda color marrón con una blusa elegante blanca que daba a relucir su palidez y sus finas zapatillas.

—Sasuke— él estaba de espaldas hacia a ella y de un movimiento él había dado la vuelta para verla sus ojos negros valla que si la dejaban boquiabierta.

El moreno caminó hacia a ella y la atrajo para tenerla cerca— ¿Qué tal el baño preciosa? — ella quedo un poco sorprendida de sus palabras y se sonrojo mucho y más cuando el moreno le acariciaba sus brazos de forma tan sensual.

—B-Bien, g-gracias por todo Sasuke, de verdad has sido muy amable.

—No me des las gracias.

—Claro, que de-debo de dártelas.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, — Bueno la verdad prefiero que me des las gracias de otra manera— y sin dejar que preguntara la pelinegra como, el la beso con pasión, sus labios se juntaron con tanta premura que cuando se alejó un poco solo fue para morderle su labio inferior y que le dejara entrar su juguetona lengua, cuando paso sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por su espalda y prosiguió con aquel juego de deparaba una situación meramente sexual.

—Debo preguntarte algo Hinata, la verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras el día de hoy a una gala que tengo… ¿vendrías? — Hinata aún seguía en brazos del moreno con sus labio aun pegados muy cerca de los suyos ella simplemente asintió hipnotizada por ser besada una vez más.

.

.

Ino estaba un poco desilusionada, el clima horrorosa de esta tarde hiso que no pudiese venir su amiga, y la comprendía era mejor que deparara su pequeña reunión para otro día, o si no bien iría a secuestrarla unos días.

.

.

No tardaron en llegar a la gala famosa y como era de esperarse las cámaras se hicieron presente en cuanto vieron al Uchiha entrar, y no solo si no muy bien acompañado.

— ¿No es Hinata Hyuga? — dijo uno de ellos al momento de tomarles una foto.

—Sí, si lo es, es Hinata, hey! Hinta, Sasuke por aquí, por favor! —grito otro para que pudiera tener una mejor toma de ellos.

Sin duda alguna ellos dos estarán en los tabloides del día siguiente.

.

.

Ya una vez dentro todas la miradas se centraban en ellos, tanto las féminas que se sentían con los celos al tope y por las masculinas que deseaban saber algunos quien era ese bombón, otros con solo ver sus bellos ojos sabían que era una Hyuga, el moreno gruño un poco molesto por las miradas tan penetrantes. Les haría entender que ella era suya, o almenos esta noche, sabía perfectamente que la Hyuga amaba mucho a Naruto y si no fuese por él no se hubieran conocido.

—Uchiha, por acá—escucho al viejo Senju donde lo esperaban en una grande mesa, ahí se encontraba el y su nieta que por cierto también era mayor la doctora Tsunade Senju.

—Buenas tardes a todos, me permito presentarles a mi acompañante, Hinata Hyuga.

Todos los de la mesa saludaron con armonía y los invitaron a sentarse, Hinata se sentía un poco nerviosa hacia mucho que no acudía a galas y cenas tan elegantes no desde que decidió irse a independizarse de su familia, para ella nunca fue algo de su agrado, siempre fue sencilla y noble, esto pensaba mientras Sasuke y los acompañantes hablaban amenamente de negocios y ella platicaba con Tsunade, era realmente sorpréndete todo lo que ha conseguido aquella mujer, simplemente la admiraba, ellas estaban con una buena charla cuando el Uchiha la hiso parar su conversación al sentir su escurridiza mano acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar hasta sus bragas y adentrar sus dedos en su intimidad, ella no pudo siquiera voltear y encararlo.

—Hinata linda, ¿sucede algo? Te has puesto pálida. —Tsunade pregunto cuando vio la reacción de la chica Hyuga.

—S-Si, solo necesito ir al baño, dis-disculpen

Casi corriendo un poco apresurada dejo la mesa para ir al baño cercano, cuando de pronto un cuerpo esbelto y grande la atrapo antes.

—Uhmm Hinata ¿Por qué huyes de mí? — Sasuke la había alcanzado y le restregó su erección en sus nalgas lo cual la hiso sentir excitada.

—Sa-Sasuke, lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de si-situaciones.

El sonrió de nueva cuenta, se había dado cuenta que esta mujer le hacia la vida más divertida, le agarro de su dulce cara para pasarle la lengua por sus labios y luego besarlos.

—Bueno, será mejor irnos— cuando quiso responderle él se la llevaba de su mano para irse de aquel lugar.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, había un ciudadano pelirrojo que esperaba que una jodida vez su primo le abriese la maldita puerta.

Sasori le había hablado y necesitaba que fuera hoy mismo, eso le pasa por pedirle favores al muy cabron sabía que se los haría pagar tarde o temprano.

—Anda entra.

Ya una vez dentro espero que hablara, pero nada— ¿Me podrías decir de una jodida vez para qué diablos me quieres?

—Sabes Gaara, la belleza es algo tan indescriptible y duro de encontrar, y una vez que la encuentras y lo añoras para poder explicarlo, fomentarlo e ilustrarlo se convierte no solo en un reto si no en algo que debo de terminar—Por más que le hablara Sasori de arte jamás lo entendería, siempre supo que él era raro.

—Con un carajo Sasori, ve al grano—exasperado le comento el chico de cabellos rojos.

—Siempre tan impaciente Gaara—decía su primo mientras agarraba un cigarrillo y encenderlo— Como cuando venias a pedirme cocaína, nunca fuiste nada paciente, pero bueno iré al grano, quiero que espíes a una mujer, que te hagas amigo de ella, si puedes que lo dudo mucho enamórala y cuando la tengas en tus manos entrégamela.

— ¿Por qué haría esa estupidez?

— ¿No querrás que le diga a tu familia que fuiste tú quien mataste a Yashamaru?

Gaara miro atónito a Sasori, ¿Cómo es que sabía de eso?... voltio con dolor hacia otro lado.

Sasori no pudo más que en su interior sonreír por tener de nueva cuenta bajo control a su querido primito.

* * *

No sabía cómo llegaron tan rápido al departamento, quiso reír un poco al ver como la rubia de la recepcionista se quedó con cara sorprendida al verla de nueva cuenta con el moreno dándole a entender que eran ciertas las palabras del Uchiha por la tarde que ella era su novia.

El la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura y sin dejar de besar su cuello y de en ciertas ocasiones apretarle descaradamente sus nalgas, una vez en el borde de la cama el no aguardo a ser cuidadoso la desvistió de manera rápida y la empujo a su gran cama, para ver con deseo y pasión, lucia ropa interior blanca lo que la hacía parecer un sublime ángel y el seria su demonio que la pervertirá toda la noche, el prosiguió con desvestirse lento, y ver las reacciones de ella mientras le hablaba bajito.

—S-Sasuke y-yo…—Sasuke fue rápido y se puso a su nivel para besarla lo último que quería era que dudase, no estando tan duro como un maldito palo, le dolía mucho y solo ella podía en estos momentos aliviarlo.

—Uhmm Hinata eres deliciosa, besarte y tocarte me enloquece— poco a poco le fue bajando las bragas para poder palpar su piel que ya se encontraba húmeda.

Hinata al sentir su mano tan experta lo abrazo para poder sentir su musculoso cuerpo sobre de ella, la verdad era que necesitaba ya que el moreno estuviera dentro… como hace poco lo estuvo Naruto…

—Na-Naruto.

El moreno dejo de masturbarla cuando pronuncio el nombre del rubio… y por primera vez se sintió devastado.

**Continuará**

Aww siento mucho haberlo dejado así, pero créanme que se lo recompensaré, se los juro!, de antemano lamento mucho mi tardanza pero una cosa puedo decir: MUCHO TRABAJO.

O si, sorry again, haha espero que les haya gustado esta conti y si quieren mas ya saben que hacer ;) los quiero un montón.

Hasta el próximo cap! Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Estaban vistiéndose, más bien ella se estaba vistiendo para poder irse, no le daba la cara pero sabía que estaba avergonzada, ¿Por qué seria? esto le molestó mucho, por primera vez en su vida había sentido celos, celos de su mejor amigo, tan malditamente de él tenía que tener celos. Aunque lo disimulaba bien mientras veía a la ojiperla vestirse de espaldas a él, era aun de noche y sin dejar atraer su orgullo se levantó para atraparla y besarle la nuca.

─Aún está lloviendo afuera, deberías quedarte a dormir, mándale un mensaje o mejor llama a Naruto y dile─ esto último le hubiese encantado más, pues le diría a su rubio que habían tenido relaciones pocas horas atrás.

Hinata sintió el recorrido del aliento de su amante pasar por su cuello y le erizo la piel sin medida, se aferró a la idea de que fue por la situación a la cual accedió a tener sexo con el azabache, pero sería un mentira.

─Te quedas─ le dijo más serio el guapo hombre y prácticamente la obligo a mirarle y poder estudiarla, necesitaba saber en sus ojos perlados que no estaba arrepentida de haberse acostado solo con él.

─Y-Yo─ y por fin dio la cara visualizando con detalle sus ojos negros como la misma noche─ Sa-Sasuke de-debo ir con una amiga, ella y-ya está preocupada. ─ Y era de por demás cierto Ino le había estado llamando varias veces y pues ella obvio no pudo contestarle.

El levanto una ceja con cinismo, pues no le creía eso de que una "amiga" estuviese preocupada.

─ ¿Amiga? ¿Eh Hinata? ─quedo en espera de su respuesta pues perfectamente escucho todas las llamadas al celular, de seguro Naruto la estaba buscando.

─Si Ino, y-ya debe de estar preocupada, ha-había quedado de ir con ella antes de verte, ¿re-recuerdas? ─ El simplemente se quedó prendado de sus labios, cuando de pronto recordó esas palabras, ella estaba yendo para la casa de una amiga antes de que se viniera el aguacero.

─Como sea, te quedas, está lloviendo muy fuerte─ antes de acapararla la Hyuga fue más rápida soltándose de el para poder ponerse su saco, su última prenda y dirigirse a la puerta.

─Lo siento debo irme─ el por su parte ya no quiso decirle una vez más que se quedara, se sentía un poco herido, por así decirlo, aun cuando ella se había entregado a él.

─Bien, te buscare después─ dijo esto último viéndola como se sonrojaba en el marco de la puerta y asentía. Lo demás lo dejo atónito pues cuando se dio la vuelta para recoger su camisa, al incorporarse prácticamente Hinata había volado a su lado para abrazarlo y darle un beso profundo que correspondió sin duda alguna, apenas la iba a estrechar en su fuerte regazo cuando ella se separó y sonriéndole le dijo.

─G-Gracias Sa-Sasuke, te marco lle-llegando. ─ Y como si no quisiera despertar a nadie de puntitas se fue corriendo a la puerta.

─No olvides hacerlo─ fue lo último en lo que se escuchó decir el moreno.

Y con todo lo que sus celos le produjeron se esfumaron con la última acción de ella.

.

.

Después de salir de hablar con el hijo de puta de su primo, Gaara no tuvo más remedio de ceder, pues no solo lo había amenazado de denunciarle por el asesinato de Yashamaru, lo cual no pudo resistirse más y accedió.

Debía encontrar a la tal Hinata Hyuga y hacerse su "amigo", para atraerla a él a Sasori. Como si fuera fácil para el hacer amigos, lo peor de todo era con que idea brillante ¿podría acercársele? Era algo frustrante y agotador. Esto mismo pensaba mientras el descansaba en la pared de una de las concurridas calles de donde se supone ella frecuenta una florería, mientras fumaba un cigarro, la maldita lluvia no cesaba y ya se había hartado de esperarla o ver tan siquiera, agarro por dentro de su chaqueta color granada una foto que le dio Sasori y la miro.

─Es bella─ miro más determinado a la mujer─ ¿Qué querrá contigo mi primo Hinata Hyuga? ─ El de ojos aguamarina volvió a guardar la foto para dejar salir la última bocanada de aire junto con el humo.

Dejo la colilla caer y de pronto en la esquina de aquel lugar se desvaneció pues seguramente no vendría aquella mujer, se daría la vuelta el día de mañana y trataría de hablar con la dueña de aquel lugar.

.

.

Ino escucho por fin el timbre sonar, estuvo preocupada por Hinata que no llegaba, y le dio mucha pena el hablarle a "Naruto" así que siguió insistiendo en su celular hasta que hacía unos minutos le comento que tuvo unos contratiempos y que estaría llegando en cualquier momento, cuando abrió la puerta abrir la hiso pasar…

─Por dios mujer casi me das el paro cardiaco─ le decía a la ojiperla mientras le indicaba que se sentara y le ofrecía alguna infusión o café a lo que ella negro repetidamente con su cabeza.

Hinata llego con sus mejillas acaloradas y con una media sonrisa que no pudo Ino descifrar, hasta que ella poso una de sus manos a las de Ino.

─Ne-Necesito contarte Ino─ le comento entre nerviosa y rara a lo que la rubia asintió.

─Si, si ven anda cuéntame ¿qué paso?, ¿Por qué andas rara? ─ La rubia se sentó a lado de ella para poder ponerle mucha atención, después le preguntaría a la muy tonta porque no le había contestado sus llamadas. ─ Y bien, ¡dime ya ¡─ tuvo que exaltarse un poco dado que no tenía respuesta de su amiga.

─Yo, Ino vi a Sa-Sasuke…

─ ¿El Uchiha?, ¿El novio de tu novio? ─ Se rio hacia adentro la rubia, le daba por demás gracia la situación tan suertuda que tenía su amiga en salir con el mangante y guapo moreno.

─Si, Sasuke, por e-eso yo no llegue temprano─ la cara de su amiga fue tan delatadora que se le vino la mejor de las situaciones y maldita sea, ¿quién no lo haría?

─Haber Hinata…─ Ino se acercó más a ella para que la mirase─ Me estás diciendo que llegaste tarde, ¿por qué estuviste con él? Sabes que, contéstame mejor esto, ¿Tuvieron sexo de nueva cuenta los tres? ─ Pues eso fue lo que pensó en el momento de haber escuchado el nombre de sus labios y más con "vi a Sasuke"

La vio titubear y luego negar…

─Solo a el Ino─ la miro algo dudosa no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada pues nunca la miro de esa forma antes.

─ ¿Te arrepientes?, ¿es eso?, ¿No te habías acostado con el antes Hina, a que viene tu cara? ─ la verdad no sabía porque interpretar, pero se calmó un poco, pues dadas las circunstancias la posición de Hinata era tanto extraña como complicada así que le dijo más calmadamente…─ Haber por favor cuéntame que paso…

Hinata se sentía estúpida por la corriente de sentimientos que le vinieron a su mente, pues la pregunta de Ino, no se la pudo responder, obvio no se arrepentía de haber estado con Sasuke, pues sería una mentirosa, disfruto igual o mucho más que el propio Sasuke, aunque la idea de confesárselo le provocaba vergüenza, se suponía que ella lo hacía para estar con Naruto y no perderlo ¿pero ahora?, ¿realmente lo hacía por el?, lo peor fue que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos encontrados por ella, por Naruto y por Sasuke.

Dejo salir un largo y sonoro suspiro, pues ya la vena de Ino le indicaba que si no hablaba ya, le gritaría u otra cosa peor.

─Bien, todo paso después de que salí de la oficina para ir a tu casa─ bien sin titubeos siguió─ Se vino el aguacero y….

.

.

En su departamento como era de su costumbre cada vez que se acababa de bañar admiraba su rostro por unos minutos frente al espejo, abrió su gabinete de primeros auxilios y de allí saco una crema para poder aplicarla en el contorno de su cara.

Era siempre su rutina, pues a sus 35 años el Akasuna podría pasarse por un adolescente con la cara tan bien cuidada que mantenía receloso. Sonrió un poco al pensar que tenía que pedir ayuda de su primo Gaara, el pobre desgraciado que por fortuna suya la muerte de Yashamaru le era condenadamente conveniente para sus planes, pues quería de vuelta a Hinata.

Su rutina era tan obsesiva tal como la de la belleza misma que encontraba a cada momento, su maldición fue impuesta cuando vio muertos desde niño a sus padres, aquello fue sin duda la marca de su vehemencia a su obsesión de encontrar siempre la perfección, tanto que creo una réplica exacta de sus padres en forma de maniquíes, su primer gran obra de arte.

Por supuesto hubo más, en especial animales, mujeres y uno que otro hombre. Los retrataba, los pintaba, esculpía, pero si había algún detalle a disgusto era fatal para las personas que habían llamado su atención. "Como ella"

─Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces que eras virgen, hubiera explotado al máximo tu hermosura Hinata─ había dicho con aire a desdén pues ciertamente nunca conoció en su vida a alguien como ella, con esa figura, inocencia y ojos tan por demás extraños poseyentes de la familia tan rica de donde provenía dichos ojos.

Con cinismo paso su mano por su roja cabellera y arrogante recordó como la muchachita de unos 20 años se le había acercado para poder tomar clases con él, hubo conexión al momento del primer roce y se dejó caer en la tentación de seducirla y tenerla; cosa que nunca hacía hecho con las mujeres que tenía bajo su tutela. Pero aun así con ella lo hiso y con el tiempo se convirtió en su musa… pero necesitaba a su musa de nuevo.

Ya que la última, la que por cierto conoció en su viaje en Paris una mujer llamada Konan que trataba tambien con el arte se le ocurrió engordar…

─Perra y mil veces perra─ comento con rabia con solo recordar como la inútil había engordado a mitad de su obra─ Por eso yaces en donde estas─ casi carcajea con locura al recordarla enterrada en un parque a lo alto de una espantosa cima.

No solo Konan fue víctima de su locura, si no otras y otros en estos momentos él tiene un aprendiz llamado Deidara, pero el pobre imbécil jamás lo podrá igualar.

─! Nadie lo hará!─ En su mente enferma tenía la mejor obra de arte jamás vista por los ojos del hombre─ Hinata, tú me llevaras a la gloria del éxito total. ─ dejó caer su cuerpo en su cama visualizando y saboreando la exquisita idea de tenerla de nueva cuenta.

.

.

─ ¡¿Dijiste el nombre de Naruto?! ─ Ino casi cae de su silla al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, ella no podía creer que en un momento con ese muñeco se le ocurriese recordar al rubio.

─Pe-Pero ya te dije porque… a-además se lo explique…─ muy avergonzada la pelinegra volteo hacia donde estaba Sai pues si le daba mucha pena.

─ Si Hinata, pero debes entender algo querida, hacerle eso a un hombre es totalmente bajo─ La Hyuga abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ino la había callado anticipándose ─ Aunque le dieras la más creyente explicación, para ellos es lo peor que les puede pasar en la cama, ¡Hinata! ─ Casi, casi podría decirse que tenía una vena saltada la rubia

─Pe-pero el… me creyó el, yo quise seguir─ inmediatamente pudo ver a su amiga ruborizarse, y supo que no se trataba de un simple acostón. Y fue ahora de que ella abriera la boca.

─Dime, Hina, dime ¿Cómo fue? ─ impaciente miraba a la ojiperla para que de una buena vez hablara pero ella negaba fuerte con su cabeza más roja que el mismo tomate que comía en estos momentos Sai. ─ ¿No?, ¡¿Por qué no?! Soy tu amiga.

─A-Aquí no, Sai…─ con razón no le decía mucho detalle pues era cierto su Sai estaba en el jardín no muy lejos de allí….

─Bien vamos a mi recamara, ahí no nos escuchara. ─ Y sin recibir alguna respuesta la arrastro en su recamara.

Sentadas ambas en la inmensa cama de la Yamanaka le hiso el ademan de que prosiguiera.

Ella en cambio dejo salir un suspiro... tenía que decírselo. Abrió sus perlados ojos y recuerdos inundaron su vista.

Flash Back

Ella había dicho el nombre del rubio, pero de inmediato se disculpó...

─Lo siento, Sa-Sasuke no fue─ él la había acallado con un beso muy dominante y posesivo se sintió fuertemente como lamia y cubría toda su boca, el en cambio se sintió muy enojado y no sabía porque, pues se suponía que no debería afectarle en lo más mínimo. Hinata fue relajándose de nueva cuenta y trato de seguir el ritmo del moreno pero le era muy difícil.

El prácticamente la tenía a su merced en su dominio, el aire le faltaba a ambos en sus pulmones, pero antes de dejar la dulce boca, él había osado en morderle el labio inferior jalándolo un poco.

─Sa-Sasuke─ ella no era estúpida, sabía que estaba molesto─ Basta a-aléjate─ demando la pelinegra y eso más que calmarlo lo hiso enfurecer más quería demostrarle que el podía darle el mayor placer─ ¡No!

El moreno por fin le dio la cara y la miro directamente a los ojos, pues le había pedido que parase, era la primera vez que le pedían tal cosa y se sentía patético por querer demostrarle algo alguien y más a ella. Con pesar y con sus ojos recelosos, respiro hondo y recapacito trato de incorporarse para poder sentarse a lo que ella se lo impidió rodeándolo por su cuello y apegándose a el de nueva cuenta.

─No así, es-escúchame─ El Uchiha se quedó quieto y queriendo tratar de entender a lo que estaba jugando Hinata, pues para él la Hyuga le había estaba jugando muy peligroso ella le había pedido que parara pero su acción lo descoloco y ahora teniéndola así solo pensaba en metérsela una y otra vez. ─ Recordé a Naruto, por-porque lo vi en la ma-mañana yo…

─No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no te las he pedido─ ronco y brusco como solía ser le contesto sin moverse de donde estaba, era un imbécil lo era de verdad pues su actitud solo le había hecho saber lo vulnerable que se sintió.

─Sasuke─ Hinata se apartó para verlo de frente y apartar su cabello de su cara─ Sé que… que no me las pe-pediste pero quise da-dártelas, pues no llegue hasta aquí por Na-Naruto─ el moreno aun la veía serio sin percatarse que su caricia hiso que se le moviera no solo su miembro sino tambien algo de sus sentimientos, se rio internamente pues la Hyuga le decía que estaba allí con el porque lo deseaba al igual que el a ella. No le creía para nada eso de que solo recordó al rubio por verlo… pero ciertamente lo quería creer.

─Acuéstate y abre las piernas entonces─ ella lo miro dudosa y con sus mejillas encendidas, por un momento dudo que lo hiciera pero después sintió su ego crecer cuando ella lo había obedecido con su cara totalmente sonrosada acostándose y abriéndose de piernas para el ─ Así es Hina─ acomodándose él entre sus piernas acomodo un condón en su miembro y entro en ella hasta lo más hondo que pudo

─Ahhgg/ Uhmm─ habían gruñido y gemido a la vez.

Los empujes del moreno los sintió tan hondos y placenteros que opto por agarrar su cabellera para poder sentir el cuerpo marcado del Uchiha cerca, pues de igual de cerca sentía que venía su orgasmo, no estaba en su mente para nada Naruto pues Sasuke se lo hacía saber muy bien.

El moreno sintió la caricia recorrerle por todo su cuerpo y se extasió, los gemidos de ella no eran mentira pues decían su nombre una y otra vez cada vez que la penetraba, su boca selló solo por unos segundos sus gemidos para saborear su lengua, después su boca ávida recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y amamantar uno de ellos. Ella no tardo en chillar de nueva cuenta y eso hiso que no parara en su acción.

─Joder─ hundió su miembro más fuerte, quería verla correrse, quería sentir su deseo.

Sonrió con satisfacción después de verla en el momento más erótico de la liberación de ella, pues su cuerpo se arqueo hacia él con sus pechos y cabeza hacia atrás gritando.

─! Sasuke!

Fin de Flash Back.

Continuara…

Ja perdón sé que mataran por dejarlo así, pero pues así son las cosas, ah espero actualizar el próximo martes o miércoles ya quiero ir de semana en semana ya me lo propuse tanto en esta como en las demás que tengo pendientes.

Con respecto a mi fic "UN CHICO EN APUROS" woow no me lo esperaba enserio, muchas gracias por su respuesta, pues sí que tengo historia para ese par de este cap espero tener la actualización terminada este fin de semana.

Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación.

Un beso y dejen sus lindo comentarios!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Descansando un poco en su amplio sofá, no quería irse a su cama pues Hinata le comento por un mensaje que no tardaría en llegar. El rubio miraba como de un momento a otro todo ella había cambiado su vida, era una verdadera realidad, pues el Naruto Uzumaki nunca se imaginó el poderse enamorar de una mujer, de su compañera de cuarto y ahora novia Hinata Hyuga. Aquella chica de ojos lavanda, que se fue escabullendo en lo más hondo de su ser.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que hacerle el amor fuese lo mejor que pudo haber probado en su vida?... bueno junto con el ramen del nuevo restaurante japonés. Estaba en su ensoñación en aquel departamento donde compartía y vivía junto con ella. Que desde que se acostaron no le ha permitido pagar absolutamente nada, como si con eso pagara su entera exclusividad...

—Uhmm Hinata—suspiro levemente el nombre de su novia, e inevitablemente sonrió pues ella y solo ella ha podido despertar este sentimiento, que era sin duda un sentimiento mucho más fuerte de lo que siente por Sasuke, Saskue Uchiha que ha estado con él desde la adolescencia, aunque la verdad era que no estuvo más que complacido y acompañado desde que Hinata llego a su vida. Daba gracias por conocer a aquella mujer que le dio un tremendo giro a su vida.

—Hinata— otro susurro salió de sus dulces labios recordando cuando la conoció.

**Flash Back**

Sábado por la mañana y el rubio se apuraba a checar su bandeja de e-mail para ver si ya tenía respuesta del anuncio para compartir su departamento, no era que necesitara un compañero de cuarto, no para nada, pero pues su departamento era demasiado espacioso, lujoso y pues como decirlo demasiado para él, ya había pensado en decirle a su pareja que se viniera a vivir con él pero opto por ni siquiera mencionarlo, ya lo imaginaba, ver como la prensa acaparaba al moreno, su porte se iría al suelo y también estaba el hecho que el departamento donde vivía actualmente el Uchiha, el complejo entero le pertenecía a él y la mera mención podría quedarse corto para siquiera meditarlo hasta podría quedar en ridículo.

—Bueno, bueno— menciono rascándose sus dorados cabellos despeinándose un poco y checando las solicitudes que le habían llegado para poder ocupar con él el departamento en cuestión.

El rubio perfiló a varios solicitantes y les mando a llamar para una pequeña entrevista en la cafetería que contaba el edificio. Llamo a varios chicos y entre ellos había dos chicas así que pues total…

—Bien hoy será un día por demás ocupado, uhmmm— Miro el rubio una solicitud en especial, que decía Hinata Hyuga— ¿una Hyuga?, que va no creo que sea algo del mangante Hiashi Hyuga. — Y pues eso pensaba el rubio, ¿cómo un Hyuga iba a estar compartiendo un departamento cuando podía comprarse lo que quisiera con su basta fortuna?  
No quiso meditarlo y le mando la invitación a la chica de ese mail que viniera hoy para entrevistarla y ver si perfilaba convivir con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después de enviar las solicitudes la primera chica estaba ya esperando al rubio en la cafetería para poder tener la entrevista y así perfilar sin problemas a quedarse en aquel lindo lugar que le quedaba cerca de su trabajo, ella diseñadora de modas; su nombre era Shion Smith. Lucia casual pero muy fresca con una blusa turquesa que hacia acorde a su falda color blanco, esta combinación sabía que le quedaba muy bien. Shion mientras esperaba al tal Naruto Uzumaki volteo para sus alrededores.

—"No está nada mal este complejo, espero quedarme aquí"

Pensaba la albina mientras recorría el lugar y vio unos chicos que no dejaban de verla, ella solo sonrió coqueta para después poder voltearse a otro lado muy a su estilo y ver como un rubio entraba a la pequeña cafetería del lugar, el chico vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones ajustados que relucían su bien formado cuerpo, ni tan muscular pero si tonificado. Shion se quedó boquiabierta con el hombre que al parecer buscaba a alguien.

—"¿Sera acaso Naruto Uzumaki?" — se preguntó la rubia mientras Naruto por fin hiso contacto visual con ella, el chico tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. — "Por dios que ojos más bellos" — la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ¿y qué mujer lo haría?, un hombre que oscilaba en altura entre 1.90m, de cabello rubio corto, de un cuerpo espectacular con un leve bronceado acaparando su dulce sonrisa. Y unas marcas en sus mejillas parecían darle el toque perfecto a su mirada zorruna. Ese mismo chico camino hacia su ser y ya estando en su lugar la saludo.

—Hola buenos días, ¿tú eres Shion? — Saludó el de ojos como el mar mientras la mujer solo pudo asentir casi saliéndole la baba por sus labios. — ¡Genial!, perdón la tardanza, un gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki, espero no incomodarte con unas pequeñas preguntas, no tardare mucho.

—Claro que no, estoy realmente interesada— comento la rubia, para inclinarse un poco y que el ojiazul pudiera ver su escote. Naruto trago un poco de saliva incomodo pues no sería la primera vez que una mujer se le insinúa, y vaya que lo sabe esto el Uzumaki pues resultaba que sabía perfectamente lo guapo que era, sonrió un poco por lo pensado pero la realidad era que el interés de ella no le parecía nada bonito, mejor seguiría con lo suyo... podría ser solo su imaginación, tal vez.

—Bien en ese caso, dime Shion, ¿Por qué quisieras vivir compartiendo departamento?

—Pues veraz es complicado vivir lejos de mi trabajo y tu departamento si es el caso me concedes en compartirlo estaría solo a 10 minutos. — Naruto asintió y apunto esas cosas en su solicitud.

—Bien Shion, ¿No tienes problema con convivir con un hombre? — Naruto volteo al verla y esta se sonrojó un poco dándole más acceso a la vista a sus pechos, de nueva cuenta trago saliva y se alejó un poco su silla de ella, y ahí se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación.

—Por supuesto que no, es obvio que eres un buen chico, aunque no me importaría si fueras algo malo— Naruto quiso reírse por el comentarios de la rubia, pero se contuvo un poco, ya se sentía por demás incómodo así que mejor le diría la verdad.

—No te preocupes, no te haría nada en absoluto. — lo dijo muy sereno y sumamente convencido, pero ese comentario no le había agradado a Shion, _"¿acaso ella no era atractiva?", "¿Qué le pasaba a este idiota?" _sin duda esos pensamientos se acumularon en su cabecita.

—Eso es lo que tú crees querido, créeme que…— quería Shion demostrarle que ella lo suficiente mujer para él, pero Naruto la había interrumpido.

—Sabes Shion, la entrevista se terminó creo que tengo todo lo que necesito saber, te llamare luego, agradezco mucho el que hayas venido. — Naruto se aburrió de sus insinuaciones y sin dejar que la rubia se le montara más con su actitud prefirió levantarse e irse.

—Pe-pero, ¡oye tú! Explícame bien que fue eso. —Shion lo había alcanzado y empujándolo en la pared para apoyar su esbelto cuerpo en el tonificado de él, suspiro al sentirlo tan varonil, no iba a dejar escapar a ese hombre y le enseñaría que tenía lo necesario para tomarla en cuenta, por lo tanto Naruto se quedó aturdido con lo que hiso, la verdad no se lo esperaba, quería apartarla pero sin ser grosero pero ella no cedía para nada.

—Shion, ¿m-me permites por favor irme? — El rubio sin parecer grosero la trato de alejar pero la chica oponía resistencia.

— ¿Dime algo Naruto acaso no te soy atractiva?, solo mírame, mira como los otros hombres de aquí me ven. — el ojiazul hiso una pequeña mueca y por fin la soltó de sí. ¿Para eso la rubia lo había alcanzado?

—Eres realmente hermosa, pero eso no es el caso linda, es obvio que podrás tener a todos locos por ti, excepto a mí, no me hagas decirte lo obvio por lo cual no me atraes. — y sin decir más salió de aquel lugar el rubio para sacar su celular y hacer una llamada.

La albina más que sentirse molesta se sintió avergonzada, ¿cómo no pudo notarlo?

— ¡Agghh! ¡Que desperdicio de hombre! — y con su ultimo alarido se fue a visitar otro departamento cerca.

El rubio no muy lejos de allí trataba de localizar a la otra chica que quedo para la entrevista, pues quería cancelarla, no tenía ánimos con pasar por la misma situación que la de Shion. Trataba de buscar rápido su número y poder decirle que ya había contactado a alguien o alguna otra mentirilla…

— ¿Hinata? Ahh aquí estas— marco de inmediato y espero a que pudiera escuchar tono de espera.

_—"Hola, ¿Naruto?"_ — dijo la suave voz a otro lado del micrófono.

_—"Ahh si, Hinata que bien que contestaras,… veraz yo…"_

_—"Na-Naruto antes de que digas algo, discúlpame por mi retraso ya estoy aquí en contra esquina de donde me citaste"_

Naruto quedo en silencio pues la Hyuga ya estaba aquí, y no iba a decirle a una dama que se devolviera solo por la experiencia tan mala que tuvo hace poco, así que su plan seria entrevistarla rápido, ser amable pero no tanto y después de que haya concluido la entrevista nunca hablare.

—"_¿Hola? ¿Aún estás en el teléfono?"_

—"_Ehh, sí claro discúlpame, así que estas en contra esquina…"—_ el de cabellos dorados volteo hacia donde le había indicado. Y allí estaba ella, una mujer hermosa delicada de cabellos largos tratando de encontrarlo. _— "Woow"_ —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, pues la Hyuga se veía muy bonita a la luz del sol, lucia sencilla pero elegante.

_—"Uhmm ¿y-ya me viste?_ — se sonrojo a mas no poder por el comentario hecho por teléfono del rubio, le daba algo de pena.

_—"Vaya que sí, mira voltea hacia tu izquierda aquí estoy"_ — el rubio al notar como la chica le obedeció inmediatamente este agito su mano desde donde estaba para que lo pudiera ubicar y Hinata pudo ver a un chico muy… no, **demasiado **atractivo, tenía un perfil griego, alto y varonil. Nunca en su vida pudo ver la belleza puesta en un hombre y eso que estaba lejos de ella. _—"Sabes Hinata eres muy bonita, seguro lo eres más de cerca deja voy para allá"._

Y antes de que Hinata pudiese decir algo el colgó y a pasos largos se dirigió hacia ella, viéndolo como en cámara lenta a aquel hombre que tenía su mirada fija en la peliazul.

—"_Por dios allí viene, por dios Hinata cálmate, dios mío ya está aquí, qué bello es" _

—Hola Hinata, de veras eres bonita, que ojos tan más raros tienes… tienen un color único— El rubio ya estaba al lado de la Hyuga dándole elogios sin darse cuenta Naruto del sufrimiento mental que tenía en esos momentos, precisamente sobre su belleza.—Mucho gusto, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. — el rubio dejo pasar el nerviosismo de ella para poder agarrar su mano y estrecharla.

—"_Se ve linda, espero que no sea como la otra tks, dios por favor no me castigues así"_

—M-Mucho gusto Naruto, yo soy Hinata Hyuga.

Después de eso estrecharon sus manos, sin tener en cuenta ambos de lo que llegaría a pasar entre ellos, ambos se fueron a sentar en la pequeña mesa que los aguardaba, y allí empezaron a platicar amenamente, de los gustos de la ojiperla, de los del rubio, del porque estaba buscando departamento, el rubio se dio cuenta que si era algo del magnate Hiashi Hyuga, no algo que va era nada menos que su hija y ambos rieron al respecto, total fue una plática tan emotiva y alegre que no se dieron cuenta que ya tenían horas platicando allí. Naruto en este caso fue muy directo, pues no quería tener una experiencia como la anterior chica y menos aún con ella pues empezaba a agradarle, tanto le agrado la chica que la quería para compartir su vivienda. Así que disimuladamente el pregunto por su novio, porque vamos esa chica era preciosa debería tener uno o al menos a uno que estuviera detrás de ella…

—Me parece genial todo Hinata, eres un verdadero encanto me ha sido tan fácil abrirme contigo— decía aquel rubio sonriéndole, sin darse cuenta que esto le provocaba un enorme sonrojo a la peli azul que tenía enfrente, por lo que prosiguió a preguntarle por su vida sentimental—Y dime Hinata, ¿Qué dice tu novio? —enmarco una de sus cejas para poder escabullirse un poco más en su vida, pues era algo cierto que la quería a ella para compartir su departamento.

—Uhmm bueno y-yo en estos momento no tengo novio…— lo dijo algo quedito a lo que el rubio sin dejar pasar más tiempo sobre el asunto decidió decirle su situación y ya de una vez preguntarle si no le incomodaba para poder compartir departamento.

— ¿De verdad? Pero si eres una chica preciosa Hinata, ja si no tienes novio de seguro tienes algún pretendiente y que digo uno has de tener varios

Naruto después de aquello le guiño uno de sus ojos para seguir con su discurso

— Sabes deberías de tener, es tan lindo tener pareja, como yo— Hinata le sonrió de vuelta para asentir, pues era cierto lo que mencionaba el rubio, y más teniendo en cuenta que un hombre como el no estaría solo — Si, mi novio Sasuke y yo tenemos una buena relación y…— _"no tan buena, pero nos sabemos comunicar"_ — Bueno el punto es que… Uhhg ¿Cuál era el punto? — el rubio trataba de recordar lo que según él quería decirle directo pero todo el embrollo de su cabeza le hicieron olvidar.

En cambio Hinata agrando un poco sus ojos con su repentina declaración, y no lo podía creer, el rubio más guapo y sexy que se había encontrado en toda su existencia resultaba que era gay y no solo eso, sino que ya tenía novio. Sin lugar a dudas sonrió para sus adentros checar la infinidad de caras tan graciosas que hacia Naruto, le parecía tan dulce como quería el darle una buena impresión sin ahuyentarla. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera para decirle que quería compartir su departamento con ella.

—Naruto—Hinata susurro su nombre tan suave para poder tener la atención del rubio sobre ella mientras él le tenía su completa atención— Se cuál es tu punto, y debo decirte q-que el amor es algo bello y me alegra que tengas una relación como la describes, es difícil encontrar a la persona indicada hoy en día. — Naruto sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago, seguramente _felicidad_…

—Sí, excelente Hinata, me alegra saber que nos entendamos— sin darse cuenta el agarro su mano con una leve caricia poniendo nerviosa a la chica, no porque supiera que fuese gay no le quietaba el hecho de lo tremendamente sexy que le parecía el rubio; en cambio Naruto pensaba que ella era la indicada para vivir con el— Hinata, la verdad me agradaste mucho por lo que mi siguiente pregunta es, ¿Quieres compartir el departamento conmigo?

El sonrojo de la Hyuga no era para menos, y sonriendo ella le había dicho que sí para luego estrechar ambos sus manos.

**Así fue como dieron inicio a su travesía…**

Pocos días después Sasuke se asomó por el departamento de aquellos dos imponiendo su elegancia y sobre todo su personalidad conservadora. Se dio cuenta el Uchiha al instante que enfrente suyo la mujer era alguien importante pues su apellido la delataba inmensamente. Sus ojos fríos calculadores la estudiaban fríamente, antes de hacer algún comentario, no era como su compañero él era demasiado desenvuelto inclusive fastidioso.

— ¡Sasuke! Ella es Hinata mi rommie— Naruto los había presentado como siempre con un innecesario escándalo.

Ambos morenos solo asintieron sin decir palabra alguna. Ella sabía de su relación por lo tanto era mejor desaparecer y dejarlos solos pues la presencia del moreno era algo aterradora sabía muy bien quien eran los Uchihas había escuchado más de Itachi que era el futuro heredero pero los tabloides dieron a relucir su ausencia dejando al menor enfrente suyo el calculador Sasuke Uchiha como el responsable de toda la dinastía de las empresa y negocios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Conforme pasaban los meses, hubo una buena comunicación entre Naruto y Hinata era simplemente genial, salían mucho cuando podían ambos, ya sea restaurantes a bailar, la invitaba a relajarse y ella contenta aceptaba, el rubio daba gracias a dios que esa mujer cocinara de maravilla, y más por compartir con él siempre. Solo el oler todas las mañanas el rico aroma del desayuno era motivo perfecto por lo que el rubio se despertaba a primera hora.

—Hola buenos días Hinata! que rico huele— mencionaba el rubio de ojos como cielo viendo aquella deliciosa comida que cuando la probo por primera vez se hiso su fan.

Hinata con su leve sonrojo solo le sonreía para poder ir por los platos y servirse de aquello, la Hyuga lo apreciaba y le daba su apoyo incondicional y eso no lo pasó desapercibido por el joven. Cuando venía de una junta o simplemente algo deprimido por no poder verse con el Uchiha ella estaba allí para hablar y distraerse.

Naruto la veía tan linda siempre, arreglada o desarreglada le parecía una pequeña muñequita, era simplemente agradable. Lo que no sabía el rubio era que ella poco a poco se estaba enamorándose de él, privado de aquellos sentimientos Naruto sin darse cuenta empezaba a mirarla de otra manera… nunca en su vida vio detenidamente a una mujer como lo hacía con ella.

Ver sus piernas largas con esos shorts, esos senos grandes y bien formados sobre su blusa de algodón, aquellos ojos tan raros pero ciertamente llamativos, su boquita y cintura…

—"_¿Cómo se sentirá mi miembro poderoso en su boquita_?" — inmediatamente sacudió Naruto su cabeza repentinamente al terminar su cuestión, mientras la joven se le quedo mirando un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? —un poco ido Naruto trato de responderle, pero en vez de eso se levantó abruptamente como si le quemara la cercanía de ella, esto al mismo tiempo que Hinata dejara caer los platos con la comida.

—Válgame, lo siento Hina de verdad lo siento, ¡soy un idiota! — menciono el chico tratando de ayudar a recoger el desastre. —_"¡Idiota!, ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho maldita sea! ¡Todo por pensamientos cochinos y pervertidos!"_ — pensaba el rubial mientras veía como lentamente Hinata le ayudaba, y como si fuera un plan en su contra vio sus pechos más de cerca y lo sintió.

Sintió su miembro endurecerse, empezaba a excitarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, su cara avergonzada y la credulidad de la Hyuga hicieron que este corriera de aquel lugar dejando sin palabras a Hinata que solo atino que no se sentía bien su compañero de cuarto.

.-.-.-

Sasuke Uchiha y él se veían ya menos que antes, su trabajo y los asuntos del moreno lo tenían agobiado y más lo tenían a él. Necesitaba sexo del bueno y su _"novio" _para colmo no estaba disponible y más ahora que estaba tan antojado de nuevas cosas, una por ejemplo que el fuera el dominante.

Naruto encismado en su celular, veía que no le respondía sus mensajes y no había respondidos sus llamadas…

— ¡Carajo Sasuke! — vocifero el rubio cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero después recapacito un poco— Maldición has de estar demasiado ocupado el día de hoy. —Dejando salir un sonoro suspiro en su oficina reclino su cuerpo en su silla para despejar todo pensamiento estresante estaba a punto de relajarse y dejar todo atrás para restablecer su arduo trabajo cuando sintió las vibraciones de su celular…

El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces alzo su mano para poder ver el mensaje, pensando que podría ser Sasuke, pero no era así era su compañera de cuarto

"_Naruto, hola solo para avisarte que hare un pequeño convivio por motivo de mi cumpleaños este viernes espero contar contigo. PD Hoy no llegare a la casa pero te deje de comer =)"_

Una inmensa sonrisa se reflejó en su cara al terminar de leer su mensaje, vaya glotón se hiso desde que Hinata hacía de comer, pues era su fan número uno desde que la probo, después se entusiasmó enseguida por su cumpleaños ya era Jueves y necesitaba comprarle algo pero antes…

"_Hola Hina, por supuesto que iré cuenta con ello de veras, y muchas gracias por lo de la comida sabes que me encanta…PD1.- ¿Porque no estarás en la casa hoy? PD2.- ¿Acaso algún novio?, PD3.- Mejor ve a la casa y cenemos juntos ;)"_

Parecía un chico de 15 años mandando esos tipos de mensajes sin saber que aquellos mismos hacían sonrojar a la Hyuga, pues el "cenemos juntos" era prácticamente una cita. Naruto impaciente esperaba la respuesta de la ojiperla pues era la primera vez que no llegaría a casa a dormir, y la idea de que tuviera ya novio le desagradaba

— ¿Pero porque me moles…

"_No es ningún novio Naruto, es solo Ino mi amiga, pero si quieres puedo verla otro día para poder cenar juntos…"_

Antes de hacer realizar mentalmente su pregunta el rubio recibió el mensaje de Hinata y no negaba que su respuesta le agrado inmensamente, aun no tenía novio y solo quería verse con su amiga, y lo peor es que si le estaba dando por su lado para que no fuera con ella, sintió raro su estómago, pero le gustaba sentirse así, le gustaba su malestar.

"_Perfecto, entonces te veo en la noche =D"_

Si debía reconocer que debió haberle dicho que se fuera con su amiga y que todo era una broma pero no lo hiso, solo mando por inercia su mensaje pensando.

—Soy un egoísta—pensó en voz un poco alta como siempre y decidido a mandarle otro mensaje a Hinata para decirle que fuera con su amiga ella fue más rápida en responderle.

"_Te veo entonces en la noche Naruto"_

Después de eso mando todo a la mierda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin había llegado la esperada noche del cumpleaños de Hinata era en un restaurant bar cerca de la ciudad pero resultaba que sus amigos le dijeron que mejor se esperara para el domingo cuando el cumple de ella caía en sábado vio en sus hermosos ojos que estaba algo desilusionada pues Ino tambien no podría ir, necesita ayudar a su padre que vivía en otra ciudad.

Al diablo "sus amigos" él se la llevaría a festejar irían Hinata, Sasuke y el para divertirse ya estaba todo para irse cuando de pronto una llamada el moreno lo cago absolutamente, le había cancelado a último minuto y se sentido no dejaría que por esta vez se sumergiera en soledad cuando estaba Hinata, a la mierda todo, se irían a divertir ellos dos.

Sonriente como era propio de su ser encamino con ella

—Andando Hinata, vayamos a festejar— ella lo miro absorta pero muy encantada le dio asintió irían a festejarse y que mejor que con su amigo Naruto.

Y esa noche más tarde… Ambos no fueron capaces de llegar a sus habitaciones así que se dejaron caer uno encima del otro en el sofá, pues habían bebido y ambos estaban excitados

"_TOC, TOC, TOC"_

**Fin de flash back**

"TOC, TOC, TOC"

El sonar de su puerta lo había despertado de su ensoñación, de la confusión en su mente de quien podría ser, el suponer que era ella, su novia hiso que de inmediato se levantara para abrir aquella puerta.

—Al fin llegas Hina…— Naruto apenas iba a mencionar su nombre cuando vio unos ojos bien conocidos por el— ¿Shikamaru?—Lo miro un poco absorto, pues desde hacía mucho que no veía a su gran amigo de la infancia— ¿De verdad eres tú? — y para rematar aquel chico no venía solo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata por fin había contado con lujo de detalle a Ino sobre su experiencia con Sasuke por la cual su mejor amiga no cabía con la sorpresa cuando le conto todo. Le daba gracias a dios que tenía una amiga como ella y poder comentarle todo y tener otro punto de vista.

Ella estaba en el pórtico de la gran casa de la Yamanaka sintiendo el delicioso aire fresco combinado con humedad que chocaba contra su piel, ya no llovía pero seguía nublado y suspiro aquel aire fresco para llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, no tenía mucho de mandarle un mensaje a Naruto de que no tardaría en llegar. Ya debía de apurarse, pero por otro lado…

—Ya Sai, que cosas dices— la vocecita de Ino la hiso voltear hacia donde estaba su amiga junto con su novio Sai y allí vio como esos dos estaban en su modo más romántico, teniendo Sai a su amiga en su regazo entrelazando sus manos y diciéndole cosas en su oído haciendo sonrojar a Ino, ella de igual manera se sonrojo por la escena, le parecía de lo más lindo aquellos dos.

Bajo su mirada por un segundo y se perdió en su mente, en sus sentimientos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué es lo que sentía? Y ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Cierto era una cosa, jamás en su vida pensó amar tanto a alguien y esa persona era sin duda Naruto Uzumaki, de la misma manera que deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha, era tan distantes y diferentes aquellos sentimientos, amaba a Naruto y sentía deseo por él, su mirada azul, su cuerpo escultural, tenía ese toque de ingenuidad y maldad cuando estaban en la alcoba, su espíritu luchador sobre cualquier problema delante, desde que iniciaron su rol sentimental él ha sido tan apasionado con ella, y era tan mutuo el sentimiento que su conexión era tan profunda y verdadera.

Cuando toco por fin ver a Sasuke no era ninguna novedad que ese hombre destilara atracción con solo ver sus penetrantes y fieros ojos negros, su olor y presencia era demasiado embriagadora para su ser, su toque quemaba demasiado, su cuerpo y presencia eran fuego puro y su espíritu posesivo y arrogante le daba el toque perfecto que todo hombre quería disponer y que cualquier mujer moriría por tenerlo.

Hinata mordió su labio superior, ambos hombres eran grandiosos y sentía un sentimiento completamente diferente para aquellos hombres, seguramente tanto Naruto como Sasuke sentían el mismo rol en ella, Naruto la amaba y Sasuke la deseaba, y entre ellos el amor incondicional. No sabía lo que le depararía su futuro pero de una cosa estaba consciente y eso era que ella los tenía a ambos.

**Continuará.**

**Nota de Autor.- **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de antemano lamento la tardanza y si tambien lamento mucho que haya sido NARUHINA, pero pues así quedo, más delante habrá más SasuHinaNaru

Gracias a todos por sus reviews los quiero

Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc., etc… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

Malchik Gay

—Christine-core—

* * *

Unos ojos negros miraban el techo de su lujoso departamento, hacía mucho que había dejado de llover y también cuando el recibió el mensaje de texto de Hinata que ya se encontraba con su amiga solo sonrió de lado al sentirse presente en los pensamientos de su "novia". De solo pensar en cómo tuvieron sexo lo ponían de nueva cuenta duro, por lo cual se fue a tomar una ducha fría y tratar de dormir para ir mañana a su oficina.

.

.

En el departamento del rubio el Uzumaki se encontraba nada menos que Shikamaru Nara, ese amigo de la escuela que siempre estaban juntos para sus travesuras, ambos en cada clase el maestro de matemáticas Iruka les lanzaba el borrador ya que yacían dormidos y sus ronquidos para nada los ayudaba. Aquel chico que aun así de dormilón y vago tenía el mejor promedio del salón estaba en su sala con su rubia esposa Temari, si su esposa y no solo eso ella estaba embarazada. Realmente lo lleno de júbilo aquella escena mientras checaba en su refrigerador algo refrescante para beber, pues en su mente brincaba la idea de que algún el también pudiera tener un hijo con Hinata.

—Bien, bien Shikamaru dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es genial verte de veras— decía el rubio con dos vasos de limonada y unos entre mes que tenía Hinata como bocadillos, mientras se unía con ellos en la sala.

—Es algo … complicado Naruto realmente espero no incomodarte pero necesito de tu ayuda— Naruto abrió sus ojos un poco expectante, si hacia tal vez unos años que no veía a su amigo pero eso no importaba si necesitaba de su ayuda obvio la obtendría de su parte.

—Vamos, claro que puedes contar conmigo. — Shikamaru le sonrió mas aliviado, sorbió un poco de su limonada para poderle contar un poco de su situación delicada que atravesaba su cuñado el hermano menor de su esposa.

—Gracias Naruto, no suelo irme con rodeos veraz mi esposa….

—Si Temari — voltio el ojiazul hacia la rubia — ¿cierto? — ella solo asintió sonriéndole, realmente le parecía algo impulsivo y raro el amigo de su esposo de como los recibió con un gran abrazo a ambos y pasarlos como si nunca habían dejado el contacto, eso le alegro mucho. —Oye Shikamaru, pero que genial que vayas a ser padre. Sabes espero que Hinata algún día me de muchos hijos, ya la quiero ver embarazada no sé qué me pasa…. — mientras Naruto seguía con su monologo el moreno frunció su ceño y casi escupe su limonada, ¿acaso Naruto dijo tener hijos con Hinata?

—Un momento Naruto— Shikamaru tuvo que interrumpirlo— ¿No tenías una relación con "otra" persona?, ¿Ese Hinata, es tu nueva pareja?, ¿Con el planeas tener mmm en tu caso adoptar hijos? — Naruto sin tapujos respondió un…

—No, escuchaste mal Shikamaru, dije que espero me de muchos hijos, ósea Hinata es mi novia.

—Mientes, no te creo nada, Naruto no es necesario que lo hagas enfrente de mi esposa.

—Pero te dijo la verdad, maldición — enseguida se tapó la boca para no incomodar a la esposa de su amigo pero, no le gustaba que lo tachasen de mentiroso cuando no mentía en nada— Perdón, no fue mi intención alterarme, pero Shikamaru de verdad tengo novia. Es mas no debe de tardar en llegar así que mientras llega platiquemos.

El moreno solo frunció más su ceño, él sabía que él y Sasuke Uchiha tenían una relación, por otra parte dejo pasar esa tontera de identidad sexual que pasaba su amigo para dar paso a lo importante que tenía que pedirle.

—Sí, me parece bien Naruto hay algo que debo contarte...

* * *

Madara Uchiha y su hijo Fugaku descansaban en las afueras disfrutando de la frescura de la noche de una isla privada tenían cosas que platicar y concretar pues Fugaku necesitaba que su padre cediera a poner como heredero a uno de sus hijos, y aunque Fugaku supiera que Itachi se había retirado por su cuenta el ansiaba que lo heredase el, pues sabia las razones por la cual el se retiro de la dirección de la empresa, y esa razón era su hijo menor Sasuke.

No era que no lo quisiera, para nada, tanto Itachi como Sasuke son su razón de ser, su motivación, su vida, desde que Mikoto había muerto. Pero entendía a su hijo mayor, desde los 12 años lo ha estado presionando a ser el mejor en todo y lo sorprendente es que lo logro pero por consecuencia no atendió a su hijo menor cosa que de verdad lamentaba.

Aun así Itachi era mucho mas competente para que heredase los privilegios de su padre a Sasuke le dio la oportunidad de que dirigiese la empresa que por cierto iba excelente, sus hijos no podían tenerlo mas orgulloso. Teniendo todo esto como quiera quería e iba por mas, sobre todo cuando su primo Kagami y sus dos hijos Shisui y Obito andaban por este gran premio también, tuvo que suspirar pues ellos también han ido creciendo considerablemente en sus propios negocios sin tener que intervenir en los propios de Madara. Era estresante.

—Fugaku— el mencionado dirigió su atenta mirada al mayor —¿Que has sabido de Itachi?— empuño ambas manos pues ciertamente esa pregunta no había respuesta, lo sabia mil veces lo sabia su padre al igual que el sabían que el era el futuro heredero pero si seguía desaparecido todo se iría a la mierda.

—No lo se—simple y escueta fue su respuesta. Madara sin voltear a ver a su hijo paso por su mente otra idea, si no aparecía Itachi apostaría por Sasuke.

—Fugaku, necesito entonces que apures a Sasuke a que se case si quieres que le deje todo a tu familia.— Fugaku se sorprendió por lo que su padre decía e inmediatamente puso su mano en su fuerte mandíbula recordando ¿cuando ha visto a sus hijos con pareja formal? Madara se apoyo en una de las sillas como descifrando lo que pensaba su hijo y con sorna recordó algo que le comento el chismoso de su buen amigo Hashirama— La Hyuga es buena candidata para tu hijo, supe que salio con el hoy mismo a un evento muy importante de los Senju.

Cuando Madara dejo de hablar sorprendido se relajo un poco y camino hacia el, una ¿Hyuga? sera acaso de...

—¿Hija de Hiashi Hyuga?— pregunto expectante, a lo que su padre solo asintió — Sa-Sasuke nunca me lo comentó.

—Puede ser que tengan poco saliendo, pero desde que me entere me pareció muy buena la elección de tu hijo. Solo imagínate Fugaku el hijo de ambos sera el dueño de no solo mi fortuna sino la de los Hyuga también. Porque tengo entendido que salio con la hija mayor, la heredera. Así que ya sabes que hay que hacer

—Por supuesto— su hijo, su hijo con la heredera Hyuga vaya que Sasuke sabia mover muy bien sus piezas y estaba haciendo méritos para ganarse no solo su confianza sino la de su abuelo también

* * *

Hinata estaba ya en el ascensor de su piso, debía reconocer que fue confortable estar con Ino su gran amiga y poderle platicar de todo lo que últimamente le ha ocurrido, se sentía muy feliz, pero a la vez un poco preocupada cuando llegase estaba con la firme idea de que le contaría a Naruto todo le que paso en el transcurso de la noche. Ya eran casi la media noche posiblemente Naruto estuviera algo adormilado siempre se dormía a las 10 pm sonrió un poco con esto.

Estando enfrente de la puerta prosiguió tomar su llave para poder entrar

—Naruto mi amor ya llegue— aviso la Hyuga al entrar a su hogar sin percatarse que había gente allí, sonrojada miro a las personas presentes un chico y una chica que platicaban animamente con Naruto y que al entrar pusieron su atención hacia ella— B-Buenas noches, lamento la interrupción.

Inmediatamente Naruto corrió con ella y la abrazo con fuerza dándole un casto beso en sus labios que gustosa recibió, Shikamaru tenia la boca abierta y Temari le dio un codazo.

—Para nada interrumpes amor, ven ven quiero presentarte a un amigo de la infancia— Hinata asintiendole se dirigió a la sala junto con ellos primero con el moreno. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari se levantaron para hacer formal su presentación— Mira Hinata el es Shikamaru Nara y su esposa Temari, chicos ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga— ambos la saludaron cortesmente

—Mucho gusto

Shikamaru aun estaba en shock al mirarla y mas por lo guapa que era, era porque precisamente porque Naruto su amigo que supuestamente era "gay" estaba no solo con una chica sino con Hinata Hyuga, ¿habría escuchado bien? si es la que ha escuchado significa que esa mujer es la hija de nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga pero bueno quien era el para cuestionarlos. El estaba allí para poder buscar a su cuñado sin ayuda de la policía.

—¿Y-Ya cenaron? si gustan les puedo preparan algo— Hinata amablemente les propuso una cena y asi poder conocerlos mas a fondo.

—Muchas gracias Hinata, pero ya estábamos por irnos— Temari se acerco a ella para agarrarle sus manos por su amabilidad— Me gustaría si no es mucha molestia nos visitaran, estaremos por un tiempo en el hotel que esta en el centro de la ciudad.

—Si, por favor Naruto seria un placer de nueva cuenta juntarnos— Shikamaru le sonrió a ambos y luego su mirada se dirigió a su esposa— Es hora de irnos.— su mujer asintió para despedirse de ambos y agradecer su hospitalidad.

Una vez que se retiraron la visita tanto Hinata y Naruto se fueron a la recamara del mencionado, Hinata vio que el rubio estaba muy preocupado y algo serio para su personalidad a lo que una vez ya cambiada con su pijama corta se acerco a el.

—Hola— dijo con un susurro mientras le abrazaba por atrás a un Naruto ido mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su recamara. El se volteo para abrazar de frente a su mujer y darle de mimos.

—Hola— sonrió un poco mientras la hacia sacar risitas.

—¿Porque tan serio?— le dijo cortando un poco los cariños

Naruto soltando un suspiro le comento lo que ocurría a su amigo, mejor dicho al cuñado de este— Es sobre el cuñado de Shikamaru, por eso vinieron amor quieren ayuda por si lo veo ya que esta en la ciudad, apenas me contaron sobre el inclusive me iban a dar una foto pero Temari ya estaba cansada por eso se fueron, se supone que el mato a su tío Yashamaru, Temari indica que no fue el que hubo un error. Esta algo complicada esta situación pero aun así los ayudare una vez que me manden mas datos sobre el.

—Oh por dios Naruto eso debe de ser horrible, espero que podamos ayudarlos y si dice Temari que no fue el es porque debe de ser inocente o lo inculparon de una manera— Naruto asintió y la agarro de la mano para sentarse en la amplia cama.

La miro conmovido ella le ayudaría con su amigo pero obvio la mantendría alejada, si fuese inocente o no el hermano de Temari el no lo conocía y no se arriesgaría a que estuviera implicada en cuanto lo encontrase o darle señas para poderlo ayudar, pero le pareció dulce su manera de estar de cierta manera con el.

—Te amo— la abrazo y se sumergió en el escotazo de su pijama para aspirar su embriagante aroma

—Y-Yo también te amo Naruto—aun estando en entre sus pechos alzo solo su mirada y le guiño el ojo.

—Dime ¿como te fue con tu amiga?—las manos de Naruto pasaron de su cintura hasta sus nalgas para acercarla mas a el sin dejar de sacar su cara en medio de sus cremosos y blandos pechos.

Hinata se sonrojo mucho, y se puso de mas nerviosa no importaba lo que pasara ella no podía esconderle lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha y debía confesarlo.

—B-Bien Na-Naruto y-yo debo contarte algo

—mmmj— Naruto la escuchaba atento sin dejar amasar su retaguardia.

—Me encontré con Sasuke

* * *

Gaara y Sasori cenaban en el departamento del mayor sin hacer algún comentario, Gaara miraba atento al mayor lo había obligado a usar porta vasos, excesivas servilletas, mas de dos cubiertos pero en fin lo que mas le intrigaba era el hecho que tenia un espejo enfrente de el y miraba su reflejo lo necesario, posiblemente para no dejar de "verse" bien.

—¿Y bien, ya sabes donde vive?—Sasori sin verlo y sin dejar de comer su ensalada le pregunto estoico y ansioso.

—No aun no, pero la he visto con esa mujer de la florería— Sasori fijo su avellana mirada en la aguamarina de el, esa maldita rubia sabia donde vivía, la muy zorra le habia mentido.

—Pues— bebió un poco de vino tinto para aclarar su garganta—vuelve allí y no te muevas hasta que la veas, sino la vez ve con esa perra rubia mentirosa y le exiges su paradero.

Gaara lo miro sin expresión alguna, eso seria de lo mas inconveniente de hacer pero solo asintio en silencio, si realmente quería tener éxito en encontrarla la violencia era su ultima opción.

—Bien, debo retirarme.

Sencillamente Sasori era de lo mas voluble pobre de la mujer, ¿que querría de ella?, ¿que querrá de la Hyuga?

* * *

En la oscura habitación de Naruto y Hinata se hallaban ambos o mejor dicho Hinata incada enfrente del rubio haciéndole una felacion maravillosa.

—Ahhh Hina-ta sigue si-sigue— El rubio mantenía los largos cabellos de la chica con una de sus manos para ayudarle a verla hacer eso— ¿Picarona, quieres que mejor te folle?— las venas del cuello de Naruto sobresaltaban en esos momentos y Hinata estaba sumergida en su labor de complacerlo.

—Ohh uhmm Hinata!— Hinata al principio pensó que Naruto se molestaría por haber pasado intimidad con Sasuke, pero en vez de eso le pidió detalle y sobre el detalle lo había puesto caliente — No me has contestado!, ¿quieres que te folle? o ¿quieres repetir el trió? mmm— Hinata asintió mientas le mamaba su verga mas fuerte.

Naruto sonrió ante lo mencionado y se corrió con fuerza en su boca, y lo que no se pudo tragar le sobresalía de sus hermosos labios, ella esta sudorosa y con cuidado la cogió para ayudarla a ponerse a su lado en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, y debía de ser sincero con el mismo, realmente le dio un putazo de celos pero después cuando le empezó a contar todo, desde como la encontró en medio del aguacero, de como la ayudo, la protegió, la llevo al evento y también de haber celado a Sasuke le pareció candente. Por lo que le menciono Hinata, Sasuke también ansiaba un trió por las rosas que le envió. El hijo de su puta madre sabia mover sus piezas hasta pareciera que estaban compitiendo y tal vez necesitaban estar los tres junto para darle a entender al Uchiha que Hinata clamaría mas por el.

Hinata estaba descansando en su fuerte pecho acariciando a Naruto, cuando el se movió un poco y sumergía unos dedos en su inundada vagina sacandole un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Se corrió dentro?—Naruto seguía en su labor mientras que con su otra mano apretaba el pecho sensible de esta

—Na-Naruto!— gimio mas cuando cuando alcanzo el orgasmo don dos simples dedos del rubio.

—¿Se corrió dentro Hi-na-ta?— socorronamente le pregunto de nueva cuenta cuando su boca atrapo el pezón erecto de la morena que pedía a gritos atención.

—!No!— el grito de su novia hicieron que su gran sonrisa zorruna y su ego se alzaran su boca se estampo en la suya apretando sus labio con fuerza, Hinata recibió el mensaje e inmediatamente abrió su boca dejando entrar la escurridiza lengua de este sumirgiendose en un beso pasional y húmedo. Ya por falta de aire se separaron y el rubio le susurro al oído.

—No lo dejes correrse dentro, solo a mi Hinata solo a mi—Hinata asintió su cabeza quería besarle de nuevo pero este no se dejo y fue rápido hacia su entrepierna abriéndole las piernas— Ohh preciosa estas tan empapada y yo con esta hambre, te devolveré el favor.

Y antes de replicar Hinata solo vio la rubia cabellera que se centraba en medio de sus piernas mientras recibía tanto la lengua y dedos expertos de Naruto, sin duda era glorioso estar con el en la cama y mas cuando le había prometido hacerlo con Sasuke de nueva cuenta.

—"Soy una pervertida"

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora: #sientolatardanzalosamomildejenreview**


End file.
